Chronicles of Team Hooligan
by Jac Bandit
Summary: Fiona has been double crossed by Scourge and left at the mercy of the law. After busting herself out, she runs into Team Hooligan: led by Fang the Sniper. With the offer of joining, will she? Can she trust her old partners? Can she deal with Bean? Will Bark ever say anything!
1. Meet the Hooligans

**Chapter 1: The Hooligans!**

Fiona Fox, 'Traitor of Mobius' panted heavily as she walked through the incredibly dense woods that hid her prison. Her orange jump suit tattered and her body tired from the running. Her fur covered in dirt and her hands painted with dried up blood from digging through rock, dirt, and she believed to be brick. She was also leaving a trail of blood as she clenched her right arm after getting shot during her escape.

Most Mobians would have collapsed, but not Fiona. Her eyes had a certain fire in them and her teeth were clenched. Her body wanted to quit and rest, but her spirit refused it.

"I can't...believe he left me." she growled. 'He' referred to her boyfriend...or 'ex' boyfriend now, Scourge the Hedgehog: the evil abundance of Sonic. "He left me..." her mind began slipping as she collapsed on the ground, her memory playing the events of her incarceration.

* * *

_It was suppose to be a simple job: rob the bank of Capital City. Scourge had two sacks of money and Fiona on his back as he dashed away, the cops trailing them. On any other day, Scourge could easily out run them, but Scourge wasn't feeling his best. With Fiona's extra weight as well as the money, it wasn't any easier._

_"Damn it!" Fiona swore, "We can't shake 'em!" Scourge slowly formed a smirk as he chuckled. "What's so funny?!"_

_"Your wrong. _You_ can't 'shake 'em'." Without warning, Scourge shook Fiona off him as the fox flew into the street._

_"SCOURGE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she hit the ground, the cops surrounding her as she was forced onto the floor, getting a nice, shiny pair of handcuffs._

* * *

"This way!" Fiona's eyes snapped wide open at the voice and sound of foot steps. The guards were closing in. She forced her fatigued body onto its feet and pushed on, her legs wobbling with each step is her body began to reject its orders.

"Damn it, go! I won't go back!" Fiona shouted, refusing to accept that she was going to get put back in the slammer. This wasn't the first time the fox was double crossed, but she swore it would be the last time she was in the prison uniform. As the chase continued, Fiona found herself at a new obstacle: an incredibly large lake.

The lake stretched a good half mile and the water was deep enough to drown in the shallow end. She panted as she looked around, the realization of the cold night air hitting her. She bit her lip as she looked back and forth. She had only so few options and none were looking too well.

* * *

"This is where the trail ends!" a guard shouted as he and the others made their way to the lake. He looked around and saw only the trail of Fiona's blood and the large body of water before him. "You don't think..."

"If she did, she's dead now. Lets head back." another shrugged as he walked back, the others following him. The guards were now out of sight of the lake, when something popped out, gasping for air as it flopped on the ground. Coughing and wheezing, Fiona crawled out of the freezing cold water, shaking like a leaf.

"A-about time..." she shivered as her body was dripping wet. She tried to huddle for warmth, but it was a losing battle as she tried to dry herself off, her body painfully cold as she sat against a tree. Her breathing was heavy as was her eyes. She was going to pass out. She gripped herself tighter, the thought of death creeping over her. She tried to fight off sleep, but her body couldn't take it anymore.

(_I...refuse to die...here._) With that thought, Fiona fainted into a bitter cold, freezing sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Are you alive? Are you awake? Its morning! Get up! Ya gotta get up! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Fiona knew that voice. It was an annoying, childish voice that she was sure that she heard before.

"Shut up!" shouted another voice, a much more mature, yet annoyed voice, "If she were dead, how the hell would she answer you?!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Fiona heard enough. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision focusing as she looked at her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a cave, not in the woods now. She was wrapped in a, now damp, cover with a fire in front of her. Her body still felt cold, but it wasn't freezing to the bone was she was last night. She slowly rose up and saw people she thought she'd never see.

"Hey look! Fiona's awake!" gasped the childish voice: Bean the Dynamite. The green duck's smiling face, she had to admit, was a nice change from the faces she saw in jail. Although, at any other time, she would avoid the psycho duck.

She turned her head and saw the man who accompanied said psycho: Bark the Polar Bear. He was simply watching her and Bean, the nonchalant look on his face as he dug around in a bowl of whatever he was eating.

"Long time no see, guys." she chimed as she got up, looking at her arm and noticed it was wrapped in bandages. "So, what happened last night?" she questioned.

"Oh, we found you on the ground, taking a nap." Bean answered. Fiona sweat dropped, 'a nap' was putting what Fiona was doing mildly. "When we saw ya, I was like 'Oh my God! It's Fiona! Why was she swimming in the middle of the night! Why is there ketchup on her arm...oh my God, she's bleeding'!" as Bean kept talking, he spazzed around, shaking his hands.

"Can you get to the point, Bean?!" Fiona snapped, remembering _why_ she stopped working with them in the first place.

"Oh...right. Well, we brought you back here, Bark patched you up, and here we are." Bean told her, "So...how have you been, Fi-Fi?" Fiona twitched a bit. 'Fi-Fi' was one of Bean's many nicknames for her, that being her least favorite.

"I just busted out of jail, got shot in the arm, almost drowned, and nearly froze to death. How do you think I've been?!" Fiona shouted at the lunatic duck.

"...Pretty good?" Bean question, his face as serious as it ever would get. Bark groaned, as did Fiona, "Say Toothy, what do you think?" Bean asked.

Fiona turned her head to 'Toothy' and saw a Purple Weasel who had been watching the outside of the cave. Fiona saw the pointed tail and hat on his head and recognized him immediately as Nack the Weasel.

"Nack? Didn't expect to see you with these two." Bark leered at Fiona, who brushed it off.

"Hey. Gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, they're useful...and its not Nack anymore." the weasel sneered.

"Aw...but what about the unstoppable duo of Nic and Nack." Fiona smirked. Fang went from purple to red as Bean began roaring with laughter, Bark having to cover his mouth to repress snickers.

"Shut it, Traitor!" Nack glared.

"Traitor? You betrayed the Chaotix, last I checked, Nacky." Fiona countered.

"I said, shut it! And it's Fang now." Nack, er, Fang corrected.

"Really?" Fiona asked with a face of disbelief, "You were better off as 'Nack'." Fang's eye twitched as he was about to grab one of the pistols at his holster, but stopped himself.

"Look Fiona, the only reason your alive is because of us. I kept you alive to ask you one thing." Fang told her, his fists tightening.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Fiona asked him.

"Wanna join Team Hooligan?"


	2. Join the Club

**Chapter 2: Join the Club!**

"I'm sorry, what?" Fiona asked, caught off guard by Fang's proposal.

"I, Fang, want you, Fiona, to join Team Hooligan, my team." explained the sniper very slowly. Fiona glared at the arrogant weasel, but her stare was interrupted by Bean, who had grabbed Fiona into a death hug.

"Oh, please Foxy Loxy! Join the club! Come on! Do it! Do it!" pleaded Bean as he shook Fiona back and forth, "It'll be like the good ol' days!" he cheered, both Fiona and Bark sweat dropping at the last part.

"Yeah. Like when we got arrested for smuggling Power Gems." Fiona pointed out, causing Bean to chuckle a bit.

"OK, so they weren't _all_ good, but they sure were fun!" he laughed. Bark sighed as he began packing their stuff and puling out a yellow and black Extreme Gear Board, convinced Fiona wasn't coming along.

"Hang on a sec, Bark." ordered Fang as the arctic bear stopped and turned back to the conversation, "Look, Fiona. I know we never seen eye-to-eye very well in the past, especially when you worked with my sister, but just think of the cash we can pull with the four of us." Fiona rolled her eyes at Fang's offer.

"Yeah. I'm so sure." Fang chuckled a bit as he sat down before him, tilting his hat up, "Look, _Nack_. I'm not interested in your little gang, especially when that gang includes Bean and Bark." Fang twitched a bit and being referred to by his real name again, "Besides, why exactly do you wanna recruit me?"

"Because it would be a-" Bean was cut off by Bark dragging him away. Fang nodded towards Bark as he flashed a grin.

"Well, _Fi_." now Fiona was the one looking peeved by Fang, "You don't exactly have a lot of options. You busted out of jail by yourself, which isn't like you since you would usually have someone with you. Speaking of your apparent escape, you could have died back there if I just wanted you to. I think you should join because A. You owe us for saving your sorry ass and B. You're all by yourself in the middle of the woods. What else are you going to do?"

Fiona bit her lip as her options were presented before her. She hated the fact that Fang was right, and hated it more that she actually owed him. She could feel a sever blow given to her pride as she tried to think of some other solution. She couldn't get far in the wild on her own and it would be a matter of time till a wondering cop spotted her and they'd know she wasn't dead.

"God damn it." the fox muttered, Fang growing a smug look on his face. He knew he had her, now all he was waiting for was for her to accept it as fact.

(_I don't have much of a_ _choice_...) Fiona mentally cringed, (_These idiots are my best bet. __But can I trust them?_) Fiona was in a desperate spot, but she was quick to remember the times she was abandoned and betrayed. Both Sonic and Scourge had left them, even if the former didn't intend to, so how could she trust the Hooligans?

Fiona looked at Bean as the demo duck was admiring a shiny spoon. Fiona sighed a bit, she knew she could trust him. The guy was the main guy, possibly the only one, who wanted her around as a friend. Like it or not, Fiona was considered a friend in Bean's eyes and she too, deep down, saw him as one. She could trust him._  
_

Her eyes shifted to Bark, the polar bear looking outside the cave to watch for any cops. Bark never spoke and wasn't any time soon. They way he quietly watched everything and never even made a sound was creepy to Fiona. Why exactly did he hang around the annoying Bean, anyway? She was skeptical, but Bark probably had no ill intentions towards her. She could probably trust him, but she would be sleeping with an eye open.

Then, last but not least, there was Nack, or Fang as he preferred. Sure, she worked with his sister, Nic, but that was Nic. Last she checked, the Weasel Siblings weren't on good speaking terms. Bean and Bark were probably only here because he couldn't find anybody else. He could back stab her at any moment. Like Mighty. Like Sonic. Like Scourge...

(_No! I won't let him! Or any of them! I won't let my guard down around them for even a second!_) with that resolve in mind, Fiona tightened her fists and said, "Alright, Nacky. I'll join your little gang."

Fang smirked, "Nice to hear. And it's Fang!" he told her as he stood up, extending his hand and helped her up, "Alright guys, we've got her! Rev up your gear and lets go!"

"Yay! Fi-Fi's coming with us!" Bean laughed as he hoped onto his green Extreme Gear board, floating in mid air with Bark, the polar bear throwing a bag over his back as he and Bean rode outside. Fang and Fiona followed as Fiona's face hit sunlight, flinching slightly as she walked outside, seeing Fang's blue hover bike, _The Marvelous Queen_.

"See you kept the Bike." Fiona chuckled, "Aren't you getting a bit old to be playing with toys?"

"Ha ha..." Fang laughed dryly as he walked over to his bike, pressing a button that extended the bike from a one seat to two seats. "Now hop on and lets roll." Fiona shrugged as she sat on the extra seat. Fang revved his bike before dashing off, Bean and Bark riding next to him as the trio became a quartet.

* * *

"So wait...this is your hide out?" Fiona questioned once the Hooligans made their back to their base of operations. The base in question was a two story house that could be found on the outskirts of Capital City. The house looked old, the steps to the porch having holes and the wood of the porch looking old as the white paint of the house was peeling. The grass around the house looked dead and dying as a large oak tree stood proudly, the only thing about the house to take pride in.

"We'd be better off in the cave." criticized the fox as she stepped off the bike. Fang pushed the bike into a shed as he mumbled something about leaving her in the cave.

"Cheer up, Red!" cried Bean, "It's a lot nicer inside!"

"I'm so sure." Fiona walked towards the house, carefully walking up the steps and across the porch and opened the door. True to Bean's word, the house looked better. True, the wood was old and paint was peeling, but it looked much cleaner and it didn't smell as bad as it looked. There was a coffee table in the living room with a laptop on it, as well as a TV on a table across from it.

"Surprised you guys got a TV, let alone one with color." Fiona joked. Bean laughed as Bark huffed as he walked on, an annoyed Fang following him.

"Yeah, yeah. Joke all ya want. But the place ain't half bad!" Fang defended as Fiona chuckled,

"Just what I expected from a cockroach. Not caring where he sleeps as long as its somewhere." Fang growled.

"At least I wasn't sleeping in a jail cell." Fang countered, the Fox's face turning redder than usual.

"You mean 'I wasn't sleeping in a jail cell this time', Nack." Fiona corrected.

"It's Fang!" Bark sighed as the two continued to bicker. He could tell this would get worse before it got better.


	3. Getting Jobs

**Chapter 3: Getting Jobs**

(_Morning, huh?_) thought the fox as she slowly arose from her slumber, sitting up on the surprising clean matress in the bland white room. Fiona yawned as she looked at the window that let in a ray of eye-burning sunshine as she shielded herself. She looked at her blood-dried hand and sighed, snapping back to current events. She broke out of jail, she was now a member of Team Hooligan, she...was still in her prison clothes.

"First thing I steal: a new outfit." the fox thought as she shot up onto her feet and headed out the door. Next to her room were two more rooms, one being labeled as 'Fang' while the other was blank, probably the bathroom. Fiona was too tired to think about showering as she walked downstairs and into the fridge. She groggily looked around, seeing the fridge and headed towards it.

"Lets see..." she groaned as she rubbed her eyes, still sleepy as she opened the fridge door, seeing various pizza boxes and Chinese food take-out boxes, her eyes catching on a jug of milk. Fiona grabbed the jug and was just about to open it.

"I wouldn't." said a voice from behind. She turned around and saw Fang, on a laptop and not even looking up at Fiona, "That milk's been in there for three months now." Fiona gagged as she looked into the jug, disgusted when she saw the clear content of chunky, green, hairy milk. "It's Bean's 'mascot'. He calls it Dave."

"W-what the hell?! Why would he keep three month old milk?!" she shouted, tossing the container into the trash can as she continued to dig through the fridge for something to eat.

"We're not letting him get a pet." Fang answered casually as he took a bite out of a piece of pizza from a box he pulled out. Fiona walked over and grabbed a slice, eating the cold pizza without complaint.

"Morning buddies!" Bean called as he walked in, happy as ever as he headed towards the fridge, opening it and saw no trace of the team's mascot. "Oh! Dave's playing hide and seek!" Both Fang and Fiona rolled their eyes as Bean began looking for 'Dave'.

"Anyway, Fang, what's first on our agenda?" Fang smirked at Fiona's question as he turned the computer to her and presented what he was looking at: an egg. "...What am I looking at?"

"A very rare, endangered, red spotted Chao egg, Fiona." Fang smirked, his one namesake on display as it made him appear more devious. True to its name, the egg was covered in dark red spots and had a white shell.

"What about eggs?!" Bean asked as he popped right behind him, holding Dave and chewing on pizza. Bark walked in as well and grabbed a piece of pizza as well.

"Apparently, we're going grocery shopping." Fiona commented as Fang growled at his new comrade.

"We're not going food shopping, we're doing a job." Fang adjusted his screen, showing an E-Mail that was addressed to Team Hooligan. "We're being hired to get this egg and give it to our client. It's a rare breed of Chao, so we can get an easy $40,000!" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Sounds easy...so what's the drawback." Fiona knew that nothing was ever as easy as it seems, so if they we're just getting an egg, there had so be something up.

"The eggs up in the upper region of Northern Tundra." Fang told her, "And it's protected by G.U.N. soldiers. And if that doesn't stop us, there's the natural predators." Bark raised an eyebrow at the pictures their client sent them. All of this security was over an egg. It had to be serious business if G.U.N. was going all out to protect it.

"Cool! That just makes it more fun!" declared the demo duck, "It wouldn't be fun at all if it was easy, especially if we couldn't make some booms! Yes! Ha! Boom! Boom! Boom!" laughed Bean as he danced around, shaking the gallon of expired milk as it was a dance partner.

"This must be a thrill for you, huh Bark?" Fiona asked the large Polar Bear. Bark huffed as he crossed his arms as Fiona chuckled, "Oh come on, big guy! You know I'm just teasing."

"Alright guys. I suggest you hurry up and gear up! I want to get to Northern Tundra before it gets too dark! Lets go!" Fang shouted as he got up from the table and ran out the kitchen.

"Yeah! Lets get ready, Tree Bark!" Bean laughed as he got up and ran to his room. Bark groaned at Bean's nickname, but got up all the same as he headed outside to get his board ready.

"This is going to be interesting." chuckled the fox as she hopped out of her chair, "Hey, Nack!"

"It's Fang!" Fang shouted back.

"Whatever! We need to make a stop before we hit Northern Tundra!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Deep within the area known as Northern Tundra, there was a mountain where the rare red spotted Chao egg was guard with great care. The egg was protected inside a cave where, according to legend, the spirits of chaos protected the eggs from all foreign threats who would try to harm them. But that didn't stop G.U.N. from both investigating and making sure the egg was protected. In fact, they had the complete area under lock down with a base at the bottom of the mountain.

"With such a rare breed of Chao, we can't let poachers near it." announced the 55 year old commander of the Guardian Units of the Nation organization, Abraham Tower. The Commander showed a screen of three red Chao eggs in a nest deep within the mountain, "With so much we don't know about the species, we cannot allow anyone to get, let alone poach, these creatures." He, along with two associates, were in the briefing room of said base.

"Is that we're here?" asked a man who sat at a table. He was a towering man of 7'0 with wavy blond hair, some of which covered his left eye. His skin was a dark tan, opposing the Commander's peach tone, and light blue eyes. He wore a standard G.U.N. soldier armor with a pistol at his hip.

"Exactly, Tristan. You and Devlin are two are assigned to protect these eggs at all cost." a grunting sound could be heard from across the room as the other soldier, 'Devlin' was noticed. "Is there a problem, Agent Devin?"

"With all due respect Commander," the man who was speaking was a pink furred Lynx with a very deep, masculine voice. His eyes were a silver color and he wore a green beret. Like his college, Tristan, he wore the G.U.N. uniform. "But this mission is belittling to both of our skills. Why are highly trained soldiers like us babysitting eggs?" Abraham glared at the Lynx who glared back.

"Your 'babysitting' is very vital. In fact, we've received this message from a possible employer that he is willing to pay for these eggs." the screen changed to showing an E-Mail, the exact same one that Fang had received, "We don't know if this was an accident, a threat, or some sort of prank, but we cannot allow those eggs to be tampered with."

"So _that's_ why we're the only ones here." Tristan observed with a grin forming on his face.

"Precisely. You two are now responsible for those eggs. So don't screw up!" the commander shouted, "Is that clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" both Tristan and Devlin saluted before receiving a 'Dismissed' from Towers, the Overlander and Mobian exited the room. Tristan had a smirk as Devlin mumbled.

"Relax bud. I'm sure you'll get plenty of excitement." Tristan assured.

"I better." Devlin replied sternly.


	4. Up Mountain

**depthsofthemind: This story is not a bomb! If it was, Bean would have blown it up!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Up Mountain!**

It had been two days since G.U.N. had received the mysterious letter. At the main gate, which separated civilians from the mountain itself, two G.U.N. soldiers stood in winter gear, armed with standard rifles as they stood their post. The two of them, despite the heavy clothing, felt the full force of the cold. They both shivered as they wished they were in the nice, warm base that was a good mile from their location.

"Hey! What's that?!" shouted the one on the left as he noticed the sound of an engine. He peered out the best he could to see it was some sort of vehicle. "You think it's ours?" Upon closer inspection, the vehicle could be seen hovering over the thick snow as two more board like vehicles appeared next to the original.

"I don't think that's-" before the man could finish, a blazing hot bullet pierced his jacket and chest armor, striking his heart as the soldier fell over, dead. The other man had dropped his rifle in fright and prepared his radio to call for backup, but another bullet soared through the air, piercing his forehead as the bullet exited the other end of his skull, falling over in the snow.

"Perfect every time." said one of the voices on the first vehicle: a hover bike. The bike was owned by none other then Fang. He wore a purple snow jacket and black pants, his usual shoes replaced by a pair of black boots and he was holding a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in his hands. He also wore a ski goggles to keep the snow out of his eyes, his usual Fedora still on his head, and sported white snow mittens..

"It better be. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to call yourself 'Sniper'." quipped Fiona, who operated the _Marvelous Queen_. She wore a black fuzzy coat as well as earmuffs, matching black pants and snow shoes. Like Fang, she wore a pair of mittens, but hers wore black.

"Oh put a sock in it." Fang countered as Bean and Bark rode up to them.

"Uh, guys. Can we hurry this up so we can get some hot coco?! It's so cold!" Bean was bundled up in two dark green winter jackets with matching pants, a yellow scarf that covered his neck and beak, green boots, and yellow snow hat and mittens. Bean felt the most miserable of the group, the Bird Mobian detesting the cold.

"Suck it up, Bean." Fang called to his comrade as Fiona drove his bike, "When we're done with this job, it'll be my treat at Bottom of the Barrel."

"Bottom of the Barrel?! Sweet!" Bean cheered, doing cartwheels on his own board. Bark rode next to Fang as he nodded. The only change to Bark's get up was a simple white winter jacket. The Polar Bear's thick fur already made him resistant to the cold temperature.

"Uh guys...we got company." Fiona was talking about the barricade of G.U.N. soldiers, armed with rifles and all pointed directly at the Hooligans.

"Ah nertz!"

It was a hail storm of bullets as the thieves scrambled to avoid it. Bean and Bark lifted their boards to block the bullets from hitting them. Fiona has jumped to the left as Fang grabbed his bike and made a hard turn to the left and pressing a button on it, rockets coming out the back and thrusting the bike forward, avoiding the gunfire.

"Damn it! They shot at my bike!" Fang shouted as he placed his Dragunov on his bike and replaced it with an IMI Desert Eagle. He aimed his pistol at the soldiers as he let lose a torrent of ammo. With his surprisingly well aim, while driving a hover in thick snow, he was able to take down three of the soldiers before he had to focus on the bike.

"Hey! Don't hog them all, Chief!" Bean cried as he snapped his fingers. Two bombs manifested themselves in his hands as he grinned under his scarf, "Go get em, Dan! You two, Jo!" The soldiers turned to Bean and, to their horror, saw the demo duck tossed the explosives at them.

"Hit the deck!" cried the G.U.N. operatives as they dove out of the way of the bombs. They exploded when they hit the snow, smoke, fire, and shrapnel filling the air. A good five of the men were on the ground, losing consciousness from either the shock wave or a sufficient loss of blood. The remaining seven tried to get up, shaking as they pointed their weapons at Bean.

Two of them were unprepared when their heads were grabbed and slammed into each other by two big, boxing glove covered hands. Bark had knocked out the two soldiers as the last five turned to him, ready to shoot the Mobian down. Before they could pull the trigger, Fiona had kicked one in the side, knocking over another as she delivered a blue of punches to the remaining three.

"This is almost two easy." Fiona smirked as she picked up one of the rifles dropped by the soldiers. She wasn't much of a gunner, but she had no problem using one.

"I know, right Foxy?" asked Bean, ticking off Fiona, "I though their would be a lot more guys than this."

"Sorry to keep y'all waiting."

The Hooligans were caught off guard when a large shuriken flew through the air towards Fiona. The Fox ducked, but not quick enough as the hood of her jacket was sliced off. Coming up the mountain was Tristan and Devlin, both wearing the G.U.N. snow uniforms. Devlin appeared to be holding another large ninja star in his left hand as Tristan's hands seemed to be sporting an odd pair of gauntlets.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Fang shouted as he dismounted his bike.

"I'm Tristan. And my buddy here's Devlin." Tristan introduced in a laid back manor, "And your on G.U.N. property. Either turn yourself in or we'll have to take you out." Fiona chuckled at Tristan's threat as she got herself in a fighting position.

"Sorry, but the only 'take out' we do is at the Panda House." she taunted. Bean laughed his feathery ass off as Devlin just leered at her. Once Bean recovered his laughing fit, he noticed something odd about Devlin's fur.

"Hey! What type of girl's name is Devlin?" Bean asked the Lynx.

"...I'm a guy." scolded the Lynx. Bean instantly fell on his back, laughing boisterously as he fell into the snow, unable to stand it.

"Oh God! That's so funny! Hey Bark! This chick's a guy! And his fur is pink!" At Bean's insult, something snapped inside the Lynx. He reached behind his back and pulled out a Katana, unsheathing the blade as his eyes burned with a white-hot intensity.

"The duck is mine." Devlin growled as Tristan slammed his right fist into his left hand. When he did this, sparks flew from the gauntlets.

"Mind taking the bear, too? I want the weasel and fox." Devlin nodded. Fang chuckled as he cocked his Desert Eagle and quickly drew another from his coat.

"Somebody never told you not to fist fight in a gun fight." the sniper smirked. Bark just groaned. Why can't these jobs ever be easy?


	5. Crashing Thunder

**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: Yes, this is EXACTLY how I plan to redeem myself. 4.23/5?! That's a good score! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crashing Thunder!**

Fang wasted no time as he unloaded shells from his Desert Eagle. As bullets soared towards Tristan, the Overlander was quick to avoid each shot, his hands forming fists as light sparks coursed around them. He charged straight for Fang, his fists ready as he shot it straight at the Weasel. Fang was quick to block the punch, able to take it, but was shot back when a jolt of electricity shocked the sniper as he was propelled into the snow.

"Agh! What the hell?!" he shouted as he began to get up, grabbing his arm. It felt as though it was burned to the muscle as Tristan smirked.

"G.U.N.'s newest toy. They call it the 'Shock Gauntlets'. It's like punching someone with a taser." the soldier explained as he charged at Fang. Fang growled as he fell back on his tail, it acted as a spring as he launched himself over the G.U.N. soldier. Just in time for Fiona to come in from the side with a well placed kick to his side, knocking Tristan into the snow.

"Ha! He's not so tough." Fiona scoffed as Fang hurried towards his bike.

"Easy for you to see." the Weasel scowled, "You aren't the one getting socked with a taser." as he said this, he opened up the seat of the Marvelous Queen, showing to Fang a black duffle bag. He dug through the bag, replacing his Desert Eagle with two Mini Uzis as he grabbed a syringe and shot its content into his arm. With the violent mix of pain killers and adrenalin pumping through his veins, he slung the bag over his shoulder and closed his bike.

Meanwhile, Fiona was effortlessly avoiding Tristan's punches. The Mobian was quick and flexible, able to easily avoid the various punches of Tristan as she threw a few hits of her own at the agent.

"Is that really the best G.U.N. can throw at us?" the Fox taunted as Tristan smirked.

"Actually, I got a few tricks of my own." He put his hands together as sparks flew off the electric gloves. He slowly pulled them apart as an electric ball formed in his hands. Fiona was confused by this, but was quick to grab her stolen rifle and aimed it at Tristan.

"I call this the **Thunder Bolt**!" Tristan threw the ball at Fiona as she unloaded ammunition. The bullets were swallowed in by the ball of lightning as it hurled itself towards the fox. Fiona threw the rifle at the orb and jumped back, the electric orb exploding when it by the gun as fire and shrapnel was sent flying everywhere, a few scraping the fox as as Tristan blocked some with his gloves.

"Holy shit..." Fiona muttered as Tristan prepared another Thunder Bolt. Tristan didn't get the chance to throw it, having to use his gloves to block a barrage of bullets from Fang as he unloaded hell with his Uzis.

"Where would you be without the sniper?" he asked cockily as he ran into the fight, continuing to shoot at Tristan as he steadily backed up.

* * *

"Stop running and fight, coward!" Devlin was less than amused by the Demo Duck. In fact, he was furious. Bean was jumping around chaotically, spinning and ducking every swing of the Lynx's blade.

"What's wrong, Pinky? I'm not that hard of a target." Bean shrugged. Having to wear two jackets, he felt a bit heavier. The cold wasn't helping as it was quite difficult for the mad-duck to keep his footing. But somehow, the dynamite managed and it irritated Devlin. Bark had stood on the sidelines watching the fight proceed. He had a certain feeling that Devlin had something up his sleeve and was waiting for him to unleash it.

This is one of those times Bark wished he was wrong.

"You have tampered with my honor..." Devlin growled as he put his palm on the blade of the Katana. Before either Duck or Polar Bear could understand, lightning surrounded the Katana's blade as he swung the sword, an arch of electricity was shot towards the Hooligans. Bark grabbed Bean and threw themselves to the snow, ducking under the swing.

"Did you see that, Big Guy?! He swung a shiny at us!" Bean observed as Bark picked himself up as well as his partner, "How did you do that?!"

"I...am Devlin Raiden, proud member of the Raiju Clan. And I hold before you thieves our clan's most ancient technique: **Wrath of the Thunder Beast**." Without warning, Devlin had vanished from sight. Before either of them could react, he reappeared right before Bean, "And you will pay for insulting my fur."

Devlin wasted no time swinging his sword, Bean not able to dodge in time as it sliced through the duck's jackets. The jackets gave little protection, but was the only reason as to why Bean had avoided any serious damage as the bird Mobian stumbled back. Bean materialized a bomb in his hand and tossed it at Devlin, the ninja-lynx slicing the explosive in half before Bean could detonate it.

"Whoa. This is pretty bad." Bean chuckled as he tried to get some distance, but Devlin was too swift as he appeared in front of the duck, his sword prepared to deliver a painful strike to decapitate the rogue.

"Perish!" Before the sword made contact, a large fist collided with the Lynx, sending him flying backwards as he dropped his Katana, hitting the snow face-first as Bark cracked his knuckles.

"Nice save, Big Guy. I might have been a goner." Bean laughed, "Now taste my furry!" Bean shouted, throwing bomb after bomb towards the downed Lynx. Devln wasn't going to take that as he shot himself back, avoiding the raining explosives as he held his sword in the air, his eyes having a look as though he was ready to kill everything for the sake of his honor.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Bean asked as he watched the Lynx. Bark took a step to the side, not wanting to know the answer to that.

"**Thunder Beat's...**" Devlin chanted, electricity generated through his hands into his blade as a jolt of lightning was shot into the air. The clouds darkened as they circled around the Lynx.

"What the hell?" Fang mumbled as he and Fiona looked at the sky. Everything was dark as the fox, weasel, and overlander noticed the sudden lost of light.

"Oh no..." Tristan mumbled as he looked around and saw Devlin in his stance with his sword pointing directly upward.

"**Thirsty...**"

"DEVLIN, STOP!"

"**ROAR!**"

It was too late. Far too late. Lightning struck Devlin like the lightning rod he was acting as. Its energy, far too much for the Lynx to contain, resulted in an explosion that could have been seen from the mountain's base as electrical energy was fired up and down the mountain, resulting in a powerful avalanche to follow the electrical force that hit the spot where Devlin stood.

* * *

Back in the G.U.N. base, Tower looked in great shock at the sight he saw from the hidden cameras around the scene before lightning struck, short circuiting the cameras.

"Agent Tristan! Agent Devlin! Come in! What happened?!" The Commander seemed frantic. Why wouldn't he?! A freak electrical storm just struck two of his agents in the harsh cold of Northern Tundra. A full five minutes passed before the Commander called again, "Agent Tristan, Devlin, COME IN!"

"_Agent Tristan to base, we hear you loud and clear._" responded a voice from the radio, that voice belonging to Tristan.

"Agent Tristan, status report! What happened?! What's going on?!"

* * *

"Calm down sir, it was just a random strike of lightning." Tristan didn't know what else to say him. Was he suppose to say 'My ninja partner brought down a storm and nearly blasted us off the mountain'? His winter gear, although burnt, was in one piece, as was Devlin, although his fur seemed charred and he looked exhausted. His sword was back in its sheath, not having the strength to even grab it, let alone hold it in his hands.

"_Random strike my ass!_" Towers shouted into Tristan's ear, "_Have you apprehended Team Hooligan?!_"

"About that...we may have lost them when the lightning hit. They were most likely-"

"_I don't give a damn what they most likely were! I want you to find those four: dead or alive! We're sending backup immediately for any wounds. Commander out._" Tristan sighed as Tower hung up. He pocketed his radio as he looked at his partner.

"I lost my temper again." the ninja said simply.

"No, really? I didn't notice that when you went _Ninja Gaiden_ and nearly killed me too." Devlin ignored his partner's complaint as he struggled to stand, only to fall into the snow. "Stay down, bud. Back ups coming as we speak."

"I'd rather be dead at this point." Devlin felt a great amount of shame. Not only did he let his emotions cloud his judgement and interfered with the mission, but he almost killed his own partner just because of what a duck said. To add insult to injury, he almost killed himself with that last move and now he was lying in the snow, too weak to get up and waited for back up.

(_Those thieves better be dead._) he thought before passing out.


	6. Freezing World

**Connie the Hedgecat: Thank you for your praise!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Freezing World**

"Ugh..." groaned the purple weasel as Fang slowly began to get up, rubbing his head under his hat. When he came too, he saw that he was lying on snow. In fact: the floor, ceiling, and wall behind him was just that: snow! "Where the hell are we?"

"For one, 'we' is just the two of us." Fiona spoke up, the fox tying a cloth to her bleeding arm, "Two, I think we're burred under the snow from the lightning." Fang nodded as the vixen explained as he stood up, "And don't ask where Bean and Bark are: I have no idea."

* * *

"This is bad, huh?" Bean questioned as he looked upon the spot where the snow sucked up Fiona and Fang. After the lightning strike, Fiona and Fang fell into a pit, snow quickly covering it up, as Bean and Bark were blasted away. Speaking of which, Bean had lost the rest of his coats so he had to wear Bark's, the Polar Bear not at all effected by the intense cold.

Bark nodded as a response to Bean as the duck summoned a bomb, "Do we blow them out?" Bark quickly began shaking his head. "Why?" Bark then pointed at the snow as if it was obvious. "Oh...right. We might get buried. So what now?" Bark stood up and began digging in the snow, leaving the demo duck baffled.

* * *

"Alright, so how do we get out?" questioned Fang as he got up and inspected his person as well as Fiona. Neither of their gear was too badly damaged, except for Fang's arm and jacket from Tristan's punch, but they were otherwise OK. He looked forward and saw some sort of cave.

"Well...looks like we go forward." Fiona was a bit uneasy about it, but the duo had very little options as they began to trek down the cave. At first, the quiet was bliss. But after about a half hour, it slowly became an eerie feeling. There was no noise at all. And with Fiona leading the way, it made her antsy.

(_What's Fang planning? Why did he want me on the team anyway? It couldn't be just for more muscle: Bark and Bean were never too bright, but they can fight._) True to her nature, Fiona was having difficulty fully trusting Fang. It was easy with the others: they were familiar. But Fang..., (_Come on, Fiona. It's Fang. He wouldn't...what reason would he have, anyway?! Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Yeah, I'd take him out easy._)

(_Shit, this is bad. We're buried under god knows how much snow, we have no idea where we're going, and to top it off, those G.U.N. idiots are probably hunting us down! That egg better be here._) Fang, however, was only concerning himself with when the job will be completed. But even the greedy thief had to ask himself, (_What exactly does he want with a Chao Egg? A very rare egg at that. If he couldn't find it off the Black Market, then there has to be something special about it. I think I'll charge him for this._)

"Fang...is it me, or is it getting colder in here?" the fox questioned as she began to frantically rub her arms. Fang, now snapping back to reality, quickly noticed the lower in temperature.

"Yeah. What's that about?" the sniper began shivering as his body struggled to keep itself warm. The two looked around as the sound of footsteps filled the cave, "Oh great! Soldiers." he groaned as he quickly grabbed his guns, ready too fill anyone coming his way with hot lead.

"A good beat down will surely keep us," Fiona stopped speaking when she and Fang saw that the footsteps came not from G.U.N. Agents, but odd, living-snow creatures, "...warm?"

"The hell is this?!" Fang cried as the snow creatures charged at the mercenaries. Fang growled as he began to unload his bullets at the snow creatures, falling over the second the bullets pierced their bodies, falling to snow. "Heh. Nothing to it." Not too soon after they fell, the creatures began to reform, the snow forming bodies as they became the creatures that were once shot down by Fang's Desert Eagles.

"Yeah, nothing." Fiona was greatly disturbed by the regenerating snow beasts as they came at the Hooligans. Fiona was quick to deliver a series of kicks, knocking their heads clean off as they fell on the ground. But they quickly began to reform as if nothing happened. One quickly grabbed Fiona with a vice grip, tossing her onto the floor with a hard thud. "What are these things?!"

"Who cares?! How do you kill them?!" Fang fired more shots until his guns were empty and the snow mush, "That takes care of-" the snowmen quickly reformed, "Aw nertz." The snow creature charged right at the weasel, it's hands, despite being made of snow, proved to be very hard as it collided with Fang, knocking him on the floor. "Damn...snow hurts."

"What now, Fang?! We knock them over and they get back up!" Fiona shouted as the weasel began to pick himself up. The weasel didn't seem to hear as he dug through his duffle bag, pulling out an all black pistol as he pointed it straight at the snow creatures. "Uh...Fang? We tried shooting."

"Yeah, but this is a new toy I got on the Black Market." Without any other warning, Fang pulled the trigger as, instead of a bullet, a ball of fire shot from the gun as it burned and melted the snow creatures to water. This time, they didn't reform. "Ha! It works!"

"A Flare Gun? That's some pretty quick thinking, Fang. But...why exactly do you carry that?" Fang shrugged.

"Thought I'd need it."

"But, since we're mercenaries, wouldn't you try to conceal yourself rather than let others know?"

"...Hey Fiona."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Fiona rolled her eyes as Fang began to lead them down the cave.

(_I can't believe I was worried. Fang wouldn't just try to betray me. After all, he hangs around with Bean and Bark. He'd probably ditch them before me._)

As the temperature dropped lower and lower, Fiona and Fang were constantly working to keep themselves warm and awake. They had little to no idea where they were going, but back was not an option. They occasionally ran into other snow creatures, but Fang only carried three other Flare Guns. It was agreed it would be smart to hang onto them.

"T-this is f-fucking ridiculous!" Fang's teeth chattered as they kept walking, "We have no idea where we're going!"

"W-would you rather back track?" Fiona questioned miserably. She hated the cold almost as much as Bean, especially since she risked monomania after she broke out of prison.

"Uh...Fiona. If you see a bright light, do you go towards it?" Fang questioned.

"No, you idiot! You...oh." Fiona was surprised to see that there actually was, indeed, a bright light. "I hope that's the exit and not what I think it is." with that, the two mercenaries headed towards the light...not that light!


	7. Ice Golem

**Connie the Hedgecat: I try, but they're villains so it's a little hard for me. Bad guys just seem most likely to curse.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ice Golem?!**

After walking through the light, the two Hooligans saw themselves in a large room, everything made completely out of ice. The floor was frozen solid as were the walls surrounding the gap the two mercenaries walked themselves in. In the middle of the room was a straw nest with not one, two, but three white Chao Eggs with red spots on them.

"There they are!" Fang shouted as he began running towards the nest, but the weasel slipped on the ice. He slid across the room and slammed into the wall. Needless to say, Fiona was laughing like a mad woman. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up." the crossed sharpshooter mumbled.

"Sorry." truly, she wasn't, "But that was just too rich." Fang growled as he pushed himself onto his feet, wobbling slightly from the lack of traction, "Just help me grab the eggs! Remember: we get a good $40,000 per egg!" Fang was never that good at math, but even he knew 40,000 times three was some _good_ cash!

"I hear ya." Fiona nodded as she, unlike her partner, skated gracefully across the ice as she landed next to the delicate nest. Fiona smirked as Fang rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous, Nack. I'm just that good."

"Whatever. Just swipe the eggs and lets go!" Fang ordered. Fiona snickered as she grabbed an egg. Something was wrong.

The egg shook and rattled in her palm as it began to pulsate. Fiona was shocked by the sudden development of the eggs as they suddenly became incredibly cold. So cold that she felt a rush of pain to her palm as she dropped the egg onto the harsh, frozen floor.

"Watch it, Fox! The buyer won't want it if it's already scrambled!" Fang shouted as he slowly began to make his way toward the eggs.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Surprisingly, the egg was unscratched.

"Oh, so it's the egg's-" the ground began to rumble as Fang nearly fell over. Both members looked at the egg on the floor as it glowed a powerful white color as well as the other two eggs in the nests. "What the f-" Fang couldn't finish as the ice on the ground began to form a very large creature. It stood on two feet and had a well built body of solid ice. It's arms were balled into fists as it's faceless head glared down at the two thieves.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fiona muttered at the sight of the Ice Golem. She, for the first time in a long time, was scared. Very scared. And why shouldn't she? A 20'0 tall monster made of ice was towering over her and Fang.

"Ya know what? $40,000 doesn't seem all that." Fang gritted his teeth as he grabbed a an AK-47 from his bag, "I'm gonna charge him double that chump change."

"Are you out of your mind?! We're ants compared to that!" Fiona's shriek fell on deaf ears as Fang unloaded a barrage of gunfire at the Ice Golem's leg, the golem unaffected as bullets bounced off.

"Hey! We're not going back without those eggs! Fang the Sniper doesn't walk away empty handed!" Fang declared as the golem lifted his leg to crush both the fox and weasel, the twosome pushing each other out the way as they slid to opposite sides of the room.

"This is crazy, Fang! You're going to get yourself killed!" The declaration was, once again, ignored as Fang shot more rounds at the beast, this time aiming for its face. This, however, seemed to only make it angry as it lifted his fist and threw it down at Fang, preparing to smother him in its frozen furry. "Fang, stop! Just run for it!"

The only thing Fiona could tell was the large ice fist crushing the spot where Fang stood, dust from the ice below bellowing in the air as the fox frantically tried to to see clearly. She was in complete shock as she fell onto her knees. Fang...was dead? He couldn't be dead! She bit her lip as she grabbed her head.

"Oh God...oh God..." she mumbled as she felt as though she was going to have a mental breakdown. The concept of death was not new to the fox, but actually watching your partner die right in front of you would put a great deal of stress on anybody.

"Hey ugly!" Fiona looked shocked at the sound of the voice. It was Fang's. But how!? She looked around and saw the weasel gripping onto the Ice Golem's face with one hand, the other holding onto a gun as he pointed it right at the monster's face with his toothy grin showing. "Smile." Fang pulled the trigger, a ball of fire shooting off. Fang had let loose another Flare Gun, which caused the large monster of ice to 'scream' as he tried to swat the weasel off his face.

Fang was quick to jump away and onto a wall, using his tail as a spring to propel himself to the ground as he tucked and rolled to a wall. Fiona was shocked to see Fang's quick reflexes and thinking and turned back to the golem. The middle of its face was melting and it seemed to be groaning. He swung his hand to slap away the two thieves, the duo were quick to avoid the strike: Fiona by skating out the way and Fang by using his tail to spring himself over it.

"How was that?" Fang asked with a smirked as he pulled out a second Flare Gun.

"You idiot!" Fiona shouted, "I thought you were dead!"

"What? No way I'd die like that!" Fang shouted back he aimed his gun at the Golem, but the ice Golem punched the ground, ice spikes coming out the ground rapidly. "Aw nertz!" Fang cried as Fiona and him tried to avoid the ice spears, one piercing Fang's left leg as the weasel fell over, screaming bloody murder as he grabbed his wounded limb.

"Fang!" Fiona cried as she rushed over to her ally, the weasel unable to stand as his leg dripped blood, the weasel had grit his teeth to prevent more screams, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." The purple weasel mumbled as he tightened his grip on his gun, Fiona quickly swiping it from his hand, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up." the fox scolded, "You need to stay down. You can't even stand. I'll take care of this." Fiona didn't know why she was doing this. She was ready to quit less than five minutes ago. Maybe seeing Fang fight such an overwhelming opponent, even if its for a petty cause, made her ashamed to fight. Maybe she felt a sudden desire to protect her ally. Whatever the reason, she wasn't gonna let Fang fight.

"Aim for its legs!" Fang shouted as Fiona skated across the ice, Fang slowly trying to do the same. The Ice Golem was quick to notice Fiona as it tried to flatten her with his giant fist. However, Fiona was quick to avoid the punch as she pointed the gun at the Golem, shooting at one of its legs as the fireball burned cleanly through the ice, the golem losing its as it began to fall over, shattering like glass when it hit the floor.

"Nice going, Fiona!" Fang shouted as he dug through his duffle bag, having pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around his leg so he could stand.

"Of course. I'm Fiona Fox." she said smugly as she began walking towards Fang. "Looks like we can collect our eggs and hit the bank!" Fiona cheered. As she walked, she began to hear rumbling.

"Fiona!" Fang cried as he pushed himself forward, knocking himself and Fiona out of the way as they slid across the ice. Fiona was shocked by the sudden save from the wounded Weasel, not quite use to someone risking their own neck for hers.

"Thanks..." the fox thanked awkwardly.

"Whatever. I owed you one." the weasel said back as he helped her up.

"HEY GUYS!" called the familiar voice of the demo duck. Fang and Fiona looked up and saw Bean and Bark on the _Marvelous Queen_, Bark in the driver seat with the bike mounting a drill on its front. "Get your tails in gear and lets go!"

"Bean! You almost killed me!" Fiona shouted angrily.

"Yeah, watch it!" Fang shouted with her.

"Yeesh. We found ya, didn't we?" Bean asked back.


	8. At the Bottom of the Barrel

**dynamiteboom12345: ...Perhaps. :3**

**Connie the Hedgecat: I'll try!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: At the Bottom of the Barrel**

"Lets stuff our faces!" We find our heroes...villains...whatever, at _The Bottom of the Barrel: Bar 'n' Grill_, where our Hooligans are stuffing their faces with ribs, burgers, wings, and all the booze they could stomach as they celebrated their get away a week ago from Northern Tundra. It was the biggest haul of cash either of them pulled in. After all, $120,000 was a lot of cash.

"I'll drink to that!" Fang laughed as the weasel drank down a pitcher of beer. The weasel was probably enjoying himself more than everyone else. He laughed boisterously as he chugged more and more alcohol into his system.

"Looks like you're not driving." Fiona criticized. The fox was wearing a black cut-off shirt with a pair of jeans and black boots. The fox and actually bought the clothes with the money earned from the job.

"Hey! I'm fine to drive! Besides, it's my bike!" Fang protested, "If anyone's not OK, it's Bean."

"Hey! I'm-hic-just as able as anyone else!" Bean was obviously in no place to argue. The demo-duck was intoxicated after just two cups of liquor. Bean was wobbling from left to right as he clumsily ate at a rib. Bark groaned as he eyed Fiona and Fang, as if having a psychic conversation.

"Don't look at us. _You're_ his keeper." Fiona pointed out as she pointed at the Polar Bear.

"Yeah. If anything, you should have known better." Fang continued. Bark rolled his eyes as he admitted defeat. Bean kept laughing, seeming much crazier than normal.

"Yeah, Barky! You shhhhhould have known betterrrrrrr." slurred the duck. Bark just sighed as he grabbed a burger and began to devour the thing.

"Lighten up, Bark. We're celebrating! So what if Bean gets a little drunk!" Fang cried as he grabbed his pitcher and pulled it to his face, ready to drink.

"HEY HOOLIGANS!" The sudden scream shocked the weasel as he spat out his cold beverage from his muzzle. The booze sprayed and splashed Fiona, Bean, and Bark in their faces.

"Agh! Damn it, Fang! This shirt's new!" Fiona shouted, ready to strangle the sniper. Bark wiped the beverage off his face as Bean just laughed histerically.

"Whee! Fangzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz za sprinklerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." the duck slurred. Fang coughed whatever beer left in his airway out as he turned to the spazz who screamed, who just so happened to be Scratch: Concierge of the Bar n Grill.

"Wow...how nice." the robotic chicken began to clean up the beer that was sprayed over him as well as his incredibly fancy suit.

"What do you want, Turkey?" Fang growled as he wiped his muzzle of the remnants of his drink. He was very annoyed with the badnik: that was good beer!

"I'm a Rooster! Rooster!" Scratch shouted, "And I'm here because you got a guess. A very important one." The four-well, three since Bean was distracted by how shiny a pitcher was-looked at the guest next to Scratch.

The guest was a purple Bat-Mobian who was covered in various gems and jewelry. She had a sort of white mask over her mouth and wore a black dress with a yellow gem on the chest. Her eyes were deep blue and her hands dressed with sharpened claws. She also had wings on her arms.

"You four must be the Hooligans." the bat sat down at their table as Scratch left to attend other business.

"Yeah. And who are you?" Fang questioned, reaching for a gun on one of his holsters.

"There is no need for such hostility. I have no weapons nor any form of protection." the bat woman assured her, Fang not letting up in the least, "Right. Business."

"Yeah." Fang nodded, "Who exactly are ya?" he questioned.

"I am the current Bride of Rich Nights: leader of the Yagyu Clan." the Bat-Mobian informed.

"What exactly happened to the original?" Fiona questioned.

"She was assassinated." the new Bride stated calmly. Both Fang and Bark looked disturbed, as did Fiona. "I plan not to suffer the same fate."

"Right..." Fiona muttered.

"Look, what exactly do you want?" the sniper questioned.

"Oh, yes. Business." repeated the ninja, "I, Bride of Rich Nights, wish to hire you, Team Hooligan, for a job." Fang smirked, his large namesake flashing. If your client is called 'Rich Nights', then she had to be loaded.

"What's the job?" Fang asked, trying to sound professional. His lust for greed was demanding this job.

"The job is for you to acquire this item." Rich Nights pulled out a picture that appeared to be a dark-purple gemstone, "It is called 'The Spirit Stone'." she informed.

"Uh huh, sure." Fang was not at all listening to what the ninja was saying, "So...how much are you paying us?"

"2 Pounds of Gold."

At those simple of words, Fang's jaw dropped as Bark looked a bit shocked. 2 Pounds of Gold?! For a rock? The Polar Bear thought that something was up. He could feel it...or it was Bean drooling on his arm.

"Why are you paying us so much?" Fiona asked skeptically, the Weasel shooting her a 'Don't question it, damn it!' look.

"You see, tension between the Four Ninja Clans have increased as of late." began the bride, "My clan, after the death of our first bride, has grown weaker and smaller in size. In a war, we would be destroyed by the other clans. It is said that 'he who has the Spirit Stone, controls ghosts'. Hence, we're after this item.

As the greatest thieves of the Four Clans, we would have no problem stealing this rock. However, I've sent 3 Yaguya Lords and 2 platoons of Yaguya Ninjas, but all returned pale as sheets and too scared to move."

"So you're sending us to pick up the slack." Fiona put together, "But surely they're other Mercenary Groups better than us."

"No their aren't!" Fang argued.

"Actually, they are." Rich Nights corrected, "But that is the problem. They are far too famous. If we hired them, it would alert the other clans and they'd attack us without a second thought. Our clan cannot afford such a risk. So we figured we'd find the 'bottom of the barrel' as it were." Fang felt a severe blow to his pride at this, but there was no way he was gonna give up a job worth 2 pounds of Gold. Hell, he could always go the a hospital for his pride!

"Sign us up." Fang nodded.

"Yeaaaah! Sign-hic-us up!" Bean laughed giddily.


	9. A Bowl of Pumpkin Soup

**dynamiteboom12345: I think Fang's an angry drunk! Bean's a silly drunk! XD**

**Connie the Hedgecat: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Bowl of Pumpkin Soup**

"So this is where the stone is?" Fang questioned as he carried a shovel, stomping over dirt as he walked with the rest of his team.

"That's what we've been told." Fiona told him, "Besides: where else would you go to get something creepy?"

Fiona had a very fair point. Whether it was called 'Church Mountain' or 'Ghost Train Mountain', Pumpkin Hill was the creepy among creepy. For one thing: it was a giant graveyard with a constant Halloween Aura, it's sky being a constant sunset so it gave off an orange lighting. To add onto the creepy factor, there were pre-carved, giant Pumpkins everywhere as well as odd noises that could be heard if you listened.

"Yeah, well lets hurry up and find the stupid rock and get payed already." grumbled the weasel.

"Ooh! Fang's a big chicken! Fang's a big chicken!" Bean teased as he pointed at Fang. The weasel growled at the Demo-Duck as he shot him a vicious glare.

"Shut up, Bean!" snarled the sniper.

"Don't worry, Nacky. I'll hold your hand if you get scared." teased the vixen.

"I said shut up!" Fang shouted. Bark rolled his eyes at how immature his teammates were acting.

Eventually, the Hooligans had gotten to work as they began digging into the dirt. The four were at a good distance from each other as they dug into the soil. Fang had told them not to go too far off. Bean had taunted him about being scared, which earned him a shovel to the back of the head as the Hooligans got to work.

"Hmph. Stupid Bean. Stupid Fiona." mumbled Fang as he dug into the dirt, "Me? Scared? Yeah right. Ghosts aren't real." Fang growled as he kept digging into the soil, finding nothing in the least.

"_Hey~ I'm very real~_"

"The hell?!" Fang shouted as he spun around, seeing nothing behind him as he scanned his area. Nobody was around accept for Bean, Bark, and Fiona, all four digging into the dirt. Fang just growled, one of them was messing with them. He knew it.

Fang grunted as he continued digging. (_Nobody scares me! Whoever want it, bring it!_) Fang told himself as he focused on the job and the gold he would have been payed.

"_You a chicken, don't be scared~_"

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!"

Fang's voice echoed throughout the mountain range as his four allies all looked at the weasel like he snapped, which he probably was. Fang grabbed his pistols and hopped out his holes.

"Alright, who's there?! Who's doing it?!" Fang ordered as he looked around, "Show yourself!"

"Fang, who are you talking to?" Fiona questioned as she looked confused.

"Don't you hear it?! Or are you the one messing with me?!" Fang shouted as he pointed his gun at Fiona.

"F-Fang! Take it easy! Nobody's messing with you!"

"Shut up! I know somebody-hey!" Fang was suddenly restrained by Bark, the polar bear lifting the weasel with ease as Fang dropped his guns, "Damn it, Bark! Put me down!"

"Wow Chief, you've really lost it!" Bean laughed, "Who's been talking to ya? Is it ghost?! Where are they?!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE A KNOW?!" Fang shouted at the duck.

"Jeez, touchy much?" Fang was furious as he fumed at the duck's taunting. Fiona was quick to slap Bean in the back of his head.

"Fang, take it easy." Fiona slowly walked over the paranoid Hooligan, "Nobody is here accept for us. You're just on edge because of what the bride told us." she assured him, remembering how the Bride of Rich Nights told them how her Ninjas already returned scared, "Just calm down."

Fang took a deep breath as he said, "OK. I'm alright." Bark slowly put down the sharpshooter as he recovered his guns, "I needed that. I lost my cool."

"Can't lose what ya never had." mumbled Fiona.

"Watch it." Bean and Fiona shared a laugh at the weasel's suspense as even Bark chuckled along. Before long, the four Hooligans were back to digging.

"Let's see. Pumpkin. Pumpkin. Pumpkin." Bean listed as he looked at all the Jack-O-Lanturns he had collected. They all had scary faces on them...accept for one, who had a very happy face, "Hi there little guy! I didn't notice ya! Wanna be our new mascot?" Bean offered, apparently Dave had run away. How expired milk can run away, nobody knows.

"_OK~_" the Pumpkin replied.

...Wait, what?

"Yay!" cheered Bean, not freaking out as to how a Pumpkin could talk, "Hey, Bark! Check out our new mascot, Adolf!" Bean ran over to where Bark was working, but he didn't see Bark. "Bark! Hey Bark!" Bean looked around and saw nobody. "Hey Fang! Do you see Bark!"

"Bean. I'm in a hole. Do you think I see Bark?" Fang asked him sarcastically.

"But I can't find him! Bark! Hey Barky! Big Guy! Snowball?!" Bean cried as he looked around for polar bear, but found nobody. When Fiona inspected as well, she couldn't see the silent mercenary either.

"Hey Fang...Bark's actually gone." Fang popped out of the hole and looked around for himself, seeing no sign of the burly Mobian.

"What the hell? Where did he go?!" he shouted as he looked around.

"Maybe he went to a different spot?" Fiona theorized.

"A big, polar bear just walking away and we didn't notice?"

"No need to be so negative, Fang."

"_Tee hehehehehehee~_"

"Bean, this isn't funny!" Fiona scolded the green duck.

"But it wasn't me! It was Adolf!" Fiona and Fang both looked at Bean as if he was crazy. Well, crazier.

"Bean." Fiona began, "'Adolf' is a pumpkin. It can't talk."

"_But I can~_" The Jack-O-Lantern's happy face slowly shifted a dark, synacle smile as he eyed the three hooligans. Fiona and Fang looked disturbed. Bean, however, was laughing in amusement.


	10. Ghosts with the Most

**Yin-Yang-Yo-Yo: Because that's what it usually is. But, to me, the ghost sounds like Him from the Powerpuff Girls.**

**dynamiteboom12345: Correct, my friend!**

**Connie the Hedgecat: We're at Pumpkin Hill, it's suppose to kill you! XD And no need for ****sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ghosts with the Most**

"See, I told you Adolf could talk!" Bean boasted as he held a fat grin on his beak, "Say something else!"

"_I'm going to eat your souls~_" Fiona looked shocked as the pumpkin talked, too stunned to comprehend what was going on. Bean found a...a possessed pumpkin, Bark was gone, and this mountain was suppose to be haunted!

"Bean." Fang had pulled out his pistols and pointed them at the pumpkin, "Put. The Pumpkin. Down." Fang looked on edge. He seemed twitchy. His hands were shaking as he held his guns.

"But why? Adolf is-"

"BEAN PUT THE F-"

Fang couldn't finish his scream as the Pumpkin exploded in Bean's hand, releasing a Ghost. It's sharp teeth was laced into a grin as it's horrifying, psychotic eyes leered at our three criminals.

"_Time to eat~_" cheered the ghost.

"Back to hell, damn you!" Fang unloaded his guns as he fired shot after shot at the phantom. With his clips unloaded, Fang stood there in utter shock to see they had no effect. "W-what the fuck?!"

"_Language, silly weasel~_" snickered the Ghost, "_What did you hope to kill...**what's already dead~**_" The Ghost began to cackle a hardy cackle as other ghosts began to appear from the very ground, all laughing that mad laugh. Fiona and Fang were both scared out of their skin, where as Bean was laughing and clapping his hands.

"This is so cool guys! Pumpkin Hill is really haunted!" Bean laughed, his two companions were too scared to move so much of an inch.

"_Oh~ Why so scared~_" one of the ghosts asked as it floated towards Fiona, "_We won't hurt you, just eat your souls~_" it assured, but that was precisely what was scaring the Fox.

That was when Fang and Fiona had had enough. Both mercenaries gave off blood curdling screams as they ran as if there lives depended on it, which it surely did. Bean was being dragged by Fiona as the three juiced it.

"Fang! What do you think happened to Bark?!" Fiona shouted.

"Don't know! But keep running so it doesn't happen to us!" Fang ordered as he kept running, Fiona running close behind him. The two kept running until they saw the backside of a large, furry figure standing perfectly still. "Bark, get it in gear! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Bark didn't move-not even a flinch. Instead...he was laughing?!

"B-Bark?" Fiona stuttered, never having heard Bark say a word, let alone laugh. When Bark turned to face his allies, Fiona and Fang were left screaming when they saw Bark's face shared the same features as the ghosts: sharp teeth, oddly colored big eyes, it was even grinning a disturbing grin.

"_Why so serious, guys~ Just become a ghost like me~** It'll be fun~**_" Bark, or what was left of him, assured.

"Sure!"

"NO!"

The three of them took off, or rather, Fiona dragged Bean as she and Fang took off. Bark cackled as he gave chase to the other Hooligans as they had been chased into a dark tunnel.

"Hey guys, I can't see a thing!" Bean complained.

"That's good. Cause not the ghosts can't see anything either." Fiona panted, "So now what should we do?"

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" Fang told them.

"But what about Bark?" Bean asked, concerned for his best friend.

"We'll come back for his ass later." Fang told him, "We've gotta save out asses first!"

"Sounds good to me!" Fiona agreed, "Bean, let go of my shoulder."

"I'm not touching your shoulder." Fiona rolled her eyes as she took out a flashlight and pointed it at Bean.

"Ha ha, Bean. Now-" Fiona stopped as she looked who was towering above her. It wasn't Bean: it was Bark.

"_Boo~_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

_30 Minutes later..._

(_Ugh...my aching head..._) thought Fiona as she began to get up, rubbing her head. When she got up, she noticed that she wasn't in that dark tunnel anymore. Fang, Bean, and her were sitting in what looked to be a large, underground jail cell. "Oh man...oh-AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" she screamed when something grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Bark, the Polar Bear's face now normal and his hands were raised defensively.

"B-Bark? Is it really you this time?" Fiona had a hand over her heart to feel it was pounding at a dangerous speed and force. The Polar Bear nodded. "Oh yeah? Say something only Bark would say." she challenged.

"..." Ten seconds of pure silence was enough time to remember that Bark never really talked, and the unamused look on his face justified his claim of truly being him.

"Right, sorry." Fiona said sheepishly, "But at least now I'm sure it's you." Bark grunted as he turned around to see Fang and Bark arise from their sleep.

"Damn...it feels like I got hit by a freight train." he groaned.

"Yeah? Well it feels like I was stuffed in a sack, hit with a shovel, and thrown out of a ship." Bean argued as he popped his spine.

"Wait...how do you know-"

"Bark!" Bean cheered as he quickly hugged the large Polar Bear, "What you were doing was so scary! You really had me going with that 'be one with the ghost' thing you were pulling on us! Can you do it now? Do it again! Do it again!" Bark looked at Fiona and Fang, totally baffled.

"Long story." Fiona told her, "Any idea where we are?" Fiona asked them.

"_**Why, this is the place of your doom~**_" The four Hooligans stopped their talking and turned to see a giant ghost outside their cell. He looked very plump-fat-and was ten times the size of a normal ghost with icy-blue colored lips. Whenever he talked, his tongue had an odd rainbow color and his eyes seemed normal...or as normal as they could ever get, "_**I am King Boom Boo, and I will be serving you tonight~**_"


	11. Soul Food

**dynamiteboom12345: You'll see! **

**Connie the Hedgecat: Yay! I have a stalker! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Soul Food**

"Serve us? Cool!" cheered Bean. Bark face palmed at his how naive his friend was as Fang and Fiona just sighed. Was Bean truly this stupid or was he just playing around, "What are you serving?"

"_**Why, you two of course~**_" King Boom Boo assured, "_**You three will make a delicious batch of Soul Soup~**_" the king of ghost assured them as he smiled wickedly.

"Well...OK. But be careful with Bark, he's kind of tough and-"

"Bean!" Fiona shouted, "Stop giving him suggestions on how to cook us!"

"Why? He should have the best experience possible in boiling our flesh and melting our bones to marrow!" Bean argued. Fang reached for his gun to pistol whip Bean in the throat, only to realize his guns were gone! All gone!

"_**Looking for these~ Kekekekeke~**_" chortled a ghost as he held Fang's guns in his hands, "_**Wouldn't do ya any good. Your bullets are useless.**_" Fang was ready to scream in rage as King Boom Boo began boiling water in a large pot.

"_**So, my fellow ghosts, how should we cook these mortal fools~**_" asked the Ghost King.

"_**We should, like, totally bake them out in the sun so, like, we won't use any gasses that tear apart our ecosystem dude~**_" said the, apparently, eco-friendly ghost. This plan was disliked as the ghost jeered him.

"_**Boo~ Boo~**_"

"_**That idea sucks, Woodrow~**_"

"_**We die in the sun, you twit~**_"

"_**You, like, all will see~ Food cooked with the heat of mo-**_" those were the ghost's last words as King Boom Boo devoured him. Although this could be a case of cannibalism, the other ghosts cheered for their leader for getting rid of the ghost.

"_**Now then~ We are not going to do that. Instead, we are going to boil them in scalding hot water for several hours while they're still alive~**_" announced Boom Boo as the other ghosts cheered, "_**They will die slow and painful deaths and their internal organs, bones, and eye sockets will melt~ We will then stir for ten minutes and season it with their blood and barbecue sauce~**_"

"_**And mustard~**_" a ghost asked.

"_**NO YOU IMPUDENT FOOL~ THAT WOULD RUIN NOT ONLY THE TEXTUTURE, BUT THE FLAVOR~**_" This quickly silenced the follower ghosts as King Boom Boo looked ready to eat them as well, "_**Now then, are there any questions~**_"

"_**Yes~ Where are the mortals~**_"

"_**WHAT~**_"

* * *

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Fang shouted as he and the rest of the Hooligans ran for their lives.

"Hey, Big Kahuna! What about the job?" Bean asked curiously.

"Screw the job!" Fang was over how much they would have been payed. With all these ghosts threatening to eat people, no wonder the few ninja who came here left being scared of their own shadows.

"But what about your pistols?" Bean reminded.

"They can have them! I've got another 50 like them!" The truth was that Fang only had another 48 of those guns.

"Let talking, ladies! Just run!" Fiona ordered as she lead the pack of thieves, Fang and Bean close behind her as they ran as well. Bark pulled up the rear, the larger Mobian not able to surpass the other's speed.

"_**Don't leave us~ We just want to eat you~**_" The Hooligans turned around and, to their horror, a mob of ghosts were chasing them. Fiona and Fang screamed blue murderer as they ran as fast as their legs would allow them. Bark appeared to have been praying for his life, fearing for his mortal soul. Bean was having the best time, laughing madly as if this was a game and he was winning.

"Why don't ya eat this!" Bean summoned two bombs and tossed them over his shoulder, the explosives doing their job as the tunnel they were running in shook, various debris falling around them.

"Damn it, Bean! You'll cause a cave in!" shouted Fang as they looked around, just noticing the fact that they were running inside a tunnel. As the crew of mercenaries ran for their lives, they found themselves in a large, round room. It looked liked the roundhouse of a railroad.

"Look! An exit!" shouted Fiona as he pointed towards an exit. She and the rest ran for the exit, but were intercepted by King Boom Boo, who was cackling like a mad man.

"Aw nertz." Fang groaned as he, Fiona, and Bark turned pale.

"Anybody else here that?" Bean asked as he heard something in the distance.

"_**Bwa hahahaha~ I have to admit, you four have more fight in you then I thought~ Can't believe you almost got away like those ninjas~**_" King Boom Boo congratulated.

"Seriously guys, does nobody else here that?" Bean asked again.

"_**Hear what~ The sound of your impending-**_" a sudden light seemed to cast over the ghost king. As he turned around, he could see a large train coming straight at him, "_**Aw nertz~**_"

Like a watermelon getting hit with a hammer, the ghost king was splattered across the area when his ghostly body was hit by the ghost king, his ectoplasma covering our Hooligans.

"Aw, gross!" Fiona shouted as she tried to wipe it off, "My clothes! My fur!" Fang groaned as well as he tried to wipe it off his trademark hat. Bean was laughing like crazy, as usual, and Bark just groaned.

"Lets hurry up and get the hell out of here." Fang ordered as he lead them out. That day, Fang added a new policy: never go to Pumpkin Hill.


	12. Treasure Hunting

**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: Rule of Funny, dude.**

**dynamiteboom12345: You'll see! **

**Guest: I'm not judging...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Treasure Hunting! **

_Ugh, where the hell do I start in here? Joining Team Hooligan has gotten me so stressed that I just have to take it out somewhere. Anyway, this is Fiona, Fiona Fox. And to whoever's reading this log of mine, remember this: you're dead when I catch your ass. _

_Two Weeks ago, my idiot leader, Fang the Sniper-AKA, Nack the Weasel-got us a job at Pumpkin Hill. There were ghosts and everybody was freaking out..except Bean. That guy was laughing as if it was a freaking ride at a theme park! I've seen crazy before, but Bean is probably the craziest S.O.B I've ever met! _

_...OK, so he's the second. Doesn't matter, Bean's just messed up in the head!_

___-Fiona Fox, Two Weeks ago._

"Come on! Faster! Faster!" cried Bean as he stood up on his extreme gear board across the ocean, pointing his finger forward, "Continue to row Miss Fuzzy Bottom!"

"Bean, don't ever call me that...ever." Fiona scolded as she clung onto Fang as he drove his hover bike, _The Marvelous Queen_, and Bark rode on his own Board. Fiona wearing a black tank top and brown shorts from the hot climate, "Why are we here again?!"

"Because, Fi-Fi~" whined the duck, "We're looking for my Grandpa Pork's hidden treasure!" reminded Bean as he took out an old piece of paper from behind his back. He then presented it to Fiona, which appeared to have detailed instructions as to where to find the treasure's location, "And if I read the map right-"

"Which there is no way you did." Fang interrupted.

"-then the treasure should be on that island over there!" Bean pointed towards an island that the duo were rowing to. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Fiona muttered, "So you're telling us that your Gramps was a pirate and he left you this cash for your dad, but he never collected it because he lost the map."

"Yup!" Bean confirmed.

"And you found the map because your dad left it in that box of junk you keep in the attic?" Fang continued, "And the only reason you remember is because you hit your head on the door when you were looking for our 'Mascot'."

"That's right!"

"Sounds half baked to me." both thieves said in unison. Bark just shrugged, believing every word his partner was feeding him.

"It's the truth, guys! Just check out the map!" Bean flipped over the dirty, old map to show a letter. It was hard to read, both because of the decrepit, wrinkled paper, as well as the sloppy handwriting that was scratched across the paper.

'_To my beloved son, Pinto the Duck_

_This map will lead you to a treasure. Not just any treasure: every red cent I've plundered on my 25 years of piracy! This, my boy, is your inheritance! Now why are you still reading?! Go get it, you git!_

_From your loving Da-Da, Pork the Duck._'

"Wait, he calls his son a 'git' then calls himself loving?" criticized Fiona.

"It's Bean's family." shrugged the sniper, "They're probably all psychopaths."

"Insanity isn't a genetic trait." Fiona added as the quartet of thieves found themselves on a deserted island, palm trees looming across the, oddly enough, black sand as the island was populated by sand, rocks, and even more sand.

"Alright! According to Grandpa Pork, the treasure should be 20 Paces...that way!" Bean pointed forward as he began counting paces. Bark shrugged as he followed, Fiona and Fang grabbing shovels from Fang's bike as they followed their comrades.

"18, 19, 20! The treasure's right in front of us!" What was in front of the duck was a large stone cliff.

"...Bean, how the hell is the treasure suppose to be right in front of us?!" Fang shouted, obviously ticked off at how there was no treasure.

"I don't know." shrugged the duck, "The map says 'Behind the rocks of old will be a chest filled with gold'." Bean smiled widely as Fang looked like he was about to throttle them when Bark simply pushed them aside as he stepped forward, "What's up, Silent Bark?" Bark cracked his knuckles as he drew back his fist, sending his strongest Herculean Punch into the rocky face, crumbling it under his might as a tunnel appeared before the treasure hunters.

"It was a cave?!" Fiona gasped as she looked past Bark.

"I'll be damned, the map was right?!" Fang shouted in pure astonishment.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, big guy!" cheered Bean. Bark shrugged it off as he took out an old brown box with a golden lock on it.

"No...fucking...way." That was all Fang could say, Fiona being speechless. There was a treasure chest! There was an old fashioned, pirate styled, treasure chest! And it was because of Bean's map that they were even here!

"Yes! Yes! We got treasure! I hope it's shiny!" cheered the demo-duck as he was about to put a hand on the oaken trunk.

"Hold it right there, bub." said a scruffy, deep voice. The Hooligans turned around and saw a very tall Vulture-Mobian, who appeared to be as tall as Bark with dark grey feathers and copper beak. His left eye had an eyepatch and right eye a silver color, his left leg appeared to be a metallic talon. He wore a large red jacket with a black bandanna around his head, pointing a pistol directly at Bean, "That treasure belongs to Dust the Vulture." he said as he showed a grin, which was full of very sharp teeth.

Without hesitation, Fang grabbed two of his own pistols and pointed them right at the newcomer, "Who the hell are you and why am I not pumping your a-"

"Hey! I know you!" cried Bean as he took out a photo, "You're in the old photos with my Grandpa Pork!" Bean showed the picture and pointed directly at a young Vulture who was getting screamed at by Bean's grandfather, who looked much like Bean.

"That be right boy." growled the vulture, "I was Captain Pork's trusty Captain Boy. Whenever he needed his shoes shined or the dishes washed, he called on me!" he boasted boldly.

"So...you were a chore monkey." Fiona commented.

"I don't care who the hell he is, why are you here and why am I not filling ya with hot lead?!" Fang shouted.

"Oh, I'm here to collect what's mine!" Dust shouted in pure rage, "I wasted ten years following that fool of a Captain and I want my due!" Dust roared in rage, Bark putting up his dukes as Fiona got into a fighting stance, "I don't give whale bilge of whether or not your his son, grandson, or his damn mum! I want that treasure!"

"Oh yeah?" Bean smirked as he summoned two bombs in each hand, "You and what army?!"

Dust chuckled as he snapped his fingers, various Mobians and Overlanders appearing out of nowhere, all pointing guns at our heroes(?).

"Oh...that's a good army."


	13. Pirate Scorn

**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: Totally get the reference! XD**

**dynamiteboom12345: Yes, yes it would.**

**Connie the Hedgecat: Well, I don't know what else to say you. I won't change the way I write because you feel uncomfortable. If you have to leave, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pirate Scorn**

"You had to ask it, didn't ya?!" shouted an irritated Sniper, "You had to ask him what army, didn't ya?!"

"Yes, Big Tooth, I did!" shouted a crazy bomber, "I had to! It was my duty!"

"Hey ladies. Could you please stop arguing over the last pair of shoes and help us out of these cuffs?!"

To say Fiona Fox was pissed was like saying a desert was hot. Team Hooligans were all sitting in a jail cell, all wearing heavy cuffs around their wrists, forced behind their backs. The four of them were each wearing Nullification Collars, cutting off any extraordinary abilities they had.

"Sorry, Bossy Foxy." said an apologetic Bean, "But how do we get out of here?"

"Hey!" Fang shouted, "Are you three forgetting that you are working with the world's greatest escape artist?" Fang asked with a high level of smugness.

"Your real name is Houdini?!" Bean cried, incredibly surprised by this revelation.

"...No Bean, it isn't."

"But...he's the world's best escape artist." Fang had hit his head against the wall. How was it Bean new that one piece of information out of every other fact in the world was a vast mystery to Fang. Bark just sighed, completely used to this behavior.

"Well, Nack-"

"FANG!"

"-how exactly are you the 'world's greatest escape artist'?" questioned Fiona skeptically see. Fang just chuckled, spreading his arms as the cuffs fell off his wrists. "What the-"

"Awesome! Do it again! Again!" cheered Bean, not sure as to how or why the cuffs had come off.

"Gladly." Fang chuckled, moving his pointed tail towards Bean's handcuffs and after a second or two, the cuffs had fallen off as if they weren't even on.

"Cool!" cried Bean as he clapped with his now free hands. Fiona had a look that proved to be a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"The collar may shut off Bark's strength and Bomb's...odd ability to summon bombs out of nowhere, but using my tail as a lock pick." boasted the weasel as he then proceeded to get the cuffs, and later, the collars off of the Hooligans. "See? Greatest escape artist...ever."

"Houdini could have gotten us out of that in half the time." Bean commented.

"Shut up!" snapped Fang.

"Uh, guys." Fiona said, catching their attention, "Can I remind you guys we're still in this jail cell? How exactly do we get out?" She pointed towards the locked cell door, "Not to mention were on a ship filled with armed pirates." Fang just chuckled, as did Bean. Bark cracked his knuckles as he grinned maliciously.

There was going to be hell.

* * *

In a large, silver colored room, decorated with various treasures across the walls, we see Dust the Vulture sitting at a desk with the box of his old captain, Captain Pork. The chest was a rusty color with a golden lock. The vulture had constantly tried to open the accursed box, but to no avail.

"Damn you, Pork! You Idiotic, Duck-Billed Whale Fart!" swore the vulture, as he pounded his feathery fist across the table, "Why can't I open this good for nothing chest?!" shouted the captain. Before he could continue his rant, an explosion echoed across the ship as it rocked the vulture nearly out of his chair, "The bloody hell was that?!"

"Captain Dust! Captain Dust!" cried a sheep as he ran into the room. Dust scowled, clearly not in the mood to hear whatever it was that he had to tell him, "The prisoners! They've escaped from the brig!"

"Well what the hell are you doing in here?! Stop them!" Dust pulled out a Glock 19, tossing it at the sheep-boy, "Not gut them you Sheep Brained, Knuckle-Dragging Waste of Skin!"

"...Sir, I am a-" Dust pulled out a 44 Magnum Revolver and placed the gun on the table, glaring at his subordinate. "I'll be going now."

"Aye, you do that."

* * *

"Weehee!" Bean was having a blast. Literally. He tossed bombs left and right as he hurried his way through the crowd of pirates. He seemed pretty quick as he avoided various shots and attacks from pirates, but from the corner of his eye, he could see a pirate aiming at Bean with an RPG...Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher.

"Don't think so, bub." Bean chuckled darkly as he snapped his fingers. The grenade that would have been fired instantly exploded around the armed pirate, taking him out as well as a few who were close by him. Bean went back to chuckling madly. "This! Is! Awesome!"

Bark also seemed to have been enjoying himself, or at the least, wasn't having too much difficulty in his crusade. He ran over pirates like a steam roller, knocking over just about everybody in his path with his incredibly hard punches and powerful tackles. Eventually, he came across a very large, sickeningly buff Rat Mobian who pounded his pecks like an ape.

"Come at me, bro!" Bark rolled his eyes at the Rat's confidence as he pulled back a punch. The Rat prepared a punch of his own. When the two punches collided, a shock wave came off of the two fists as a few pirates were knocked away by the sheer force. After a second, the rat had fallen onto his knees, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs. Bark scoffed at that. That wasn't even his hardest punch.

Fang was smiling like a mad man as he tucked and rolled across the area, shooting pirates with their own guns that he had 'borrowed'. He was now holding an old school Colt Revolver as he fired bullet after well-aimed bullet into the skulls and hearts of Pirates. He was enjoying the old gun until, of course, he ran out of bullets.

"Ah, nertz." Fang groaned as pirates surrounded him. Fang twirled the gun in his finger as he grabbed the barrel and popped people across the face and back of the neck with the gun. One came at him with a knife as he swiftly tripped him with his tail before kicking him in the face. Fang turned around just in time to see one try to attack him as he was knocked to the ground by a reddish blur.

Fiona appeared to be mimicking moves from a kung-fu movie, the fox delivering various kicks, punches, and chops to pirates and quickly knocking them onto the floor without any remorse. She even grabbed one of the pirates by his wrist and tossing him over her shoulder into another pirate. The fox panted as she looked around, seeing just about everyone around her knocked onto the floor. She smirked as she dusted her hands with satisfaction.

"Huh. I guess this was too easy." Fiona chuckled.

"They were just cannon fodder." shrugged Fang, picking up a Glock 19 from a sheep pirate before pocketing it.

"Yeah! Lets get Dust!" Bean chuckled, "Where is he anyway?" he asked curious, "Did we beat him with the rest of his crew?"

"Guess again ya Mumbling, Snot Covered Maggot!" swore the vulture as he walked into the corridor.


	14. Captain Dust Vulture and Pork's Treasure

**Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: How in any way is this like the Avengers?!**

**dynamiteboom12345: You'll have to wait until next time...which is now.**

**Connie the Hedgecat: Bye Bye. :C**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Captain Dust Vulture and Pork's Treasure**

"And now we take on the head bird of the flock." smirked Fang as he point his newly acquired colt at the vulture.

"That's right ya Pencil Neck, Seaweed Slurping, Landlubber!" Dust shouted, "And I'm going to beat all four of ya!" Bean fell on the floor, laughing his feathery ass off. "And just what is so funny?!"

"All four of us against you?!" Bean laughed, "I'm no mathematician, but something about that just doesn't add up, Captain." Fiona almost looked surprised, that was perhaps the smartest thing Bean ever said.

"Simple. Behold my fearsome! **Acid Shot!**" shouted the vulture as he looked straight at our criminals.

Nothing happened.

"Uh..." Fiona was less than amused.

"Just wait! It's coming!" shouted Dust as a rumbling noise could be heard.

"What was..." Fiona didn't finish as Dust seemed to be gagging on something before firing a sickly-green, liquid ball at the fox, who shrieked in surprise as she ducked under it, "Ugh! Did...did you just vomit at me?! That's disgusting!" she shouted.

"Well, I'm a _**Vulture!**_ That's what I do!" Bean was laughing at how comically appealing Dust's 'unique technique' was as Fang face palmed himself. This guy, who gave them so much trouble, was barely even worth it. Unlike the others, Bark had turned around to see the Acid Shot, although incredibly disgusting, actually lived up to its name as the ground around the green liquid was melting. It was actually acid!

"Well...if we're done with that." Fang pointed his gun and prepared to shoot at the Vulture, but Dust fired more Acid Shoots, this time in a rapid fire session, forcing the weasel, fox, duck, and bear to dodge.

"This is fucking disgusting!" Fiona shouted as she avoided the acid vomit. Fang growled as he fired shots at the vulture, who fired his puke at the bullets as they melted.

"Bloody Hell! It is acid!" Fang discovered as Bean laughed at this discovery.

"Cool! That is so awesome! Way to go, Spitty!" Bean cheered, getting hit in the back of the head by Fang.

"Don't encourage him!" Fang shouted as he pointed his gun at the vulture and prepared to fire.

_**Click! Click!**_

"...Bwa hahahahahahhahahahahahahahah ha!" Dust laughed incredibly hard as he nearly fell over, "Nice shooting, ya Pickle Feet, Crossed Eyed-!" Dust's taunt was cut short as Fang threw his gun at the vulture's face, causing the bird to grab his beak in pain, "Ah! You hit me on the tip of my beak!"

In his stunned state, Fiona had dashed right up to the pirate and delivered a powerful kick to his solar plexus, the weakest part of the human body as he coughed up some spit, Fiona following up with a roundhouse kick to the vulture's face as he fell over, not without knocking out a tooth.

"Nice kick, Foxy Loxy!" Bean cheered. Fiona rolled her eyes as she walked past the fallen vulture.

"Whatever. That bastard almost ruined my-" Fiona was silenced by a very painful burning sensation in her leg as she fell over, screaming as she fell over. Everyone turned to see Dust holding a gun, smirking as he quickly got up and grabbed Fiona by her neck and lifted the fox into the air.

"Fiona!" Fang and Bean shouted as they both got ready to jump right in before Bark quickly grabbed his two teammates as Dust pointed his pistol to Fiona's forehead.

"Listen to the big, fuzzy one." Dust chuckled, "If either of you Foolish, Yellow Bellied, Slugs take a step closer, I'll splatter your brains all over the wall!" Fang growled as Bean bit the lower section of his beak. Bark had his usual poker face, but was furious. Dust laughed darkly.

"That's right. You guys seem pretty smart." Fiona tried to claw her way out of his hands, but Dust had an iron grip. The immense pain in her leg wasn't helping, "Now why don't you three get on your knees and put your hands up where I can see you."

"What are you, a cop?" Fang growled.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES OR I SHOOT!" Fang, Bean, and Bark submitted as they did as were told, Dust's grip actually getting tighter as Fiona was slowly loosing oxygen. Dust chuckled as he pointed the gun to the trio, "Now, you Hooligans got any last words?"

"...Spring, bitch." Fang didn't let Dust do anything as his tail acted as a spring as he fired himself at Dust like a projectile, kicking the vulture in the face as he released Fiona and the gun. Bark quickly ran to pick up Fiona from the ground as Bean threw a bomb at Dust, Fang quickly jumping off the captain as the bomb exploded in Dust's face.

Fang lifted his boot and proceeded to stomp on the fallen avian, "Don't mess with me, my team, ever!" shouted the weasel. Bark bandaged up Fiona's wound with a piece of Dust's jacket before he and Bean allowed Fang to stomp out Dust for a good five minutes before he joined them in the captain's chamber, where Pork's Treasure Chest was on Dust's desk.

"So, that's Gramps's treasure." Bean chuckled as he looked at the scratched up lock on the box, "So, how do we open it? Do we use boom?!" Fiona face palmed the her face as she coughed.

"Uh...no. That would just destroy it." Fiona groaned as she pointed at Bark. The polar bear cracked his knuckles as he punched the lock, the lock breaking as the box opened up.

"Finally." Fang sighed, "Lets see what we've got here." All four Hooligans peered into the box.

"The treasure that we nearly got killed over..." Fang began.

"Was just a pile of..." Fiona growled.

"Beans!"

Bean was laughing heartily as he danced around the chest. The chest was filled with cans of beans, baked beans, string beans, pinto beans, and many other that dated back at at least 80 years old. Fang instantly grabbed Bean by his neck and proceeded to choke him. Bark looked unsurprised at this. After all, this was from someone in Bean's family.

"You planned this, didn't ya you bastard?!" he roared as he rung the duck's neck.

"Don't be silly, Nacky Wacky! I didn't! Honest!" Bean answered as Fiona noticed a note in the chest.

'Har har! Bet ya didn't see that coming, eh sonny?! Ya thought I had gold or jewls?! Nah, I splurged it all! So here's some beans! Better eat before they go bad!' As Fiona read aloud, she had the strong urge to kill Bean. She would, if she didn't need to lean on Bean due to her leg.


	15. Shadowy Sniper

**dynamiteboom12345: Possibly...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shadowy Sniper**

"And so, my fellow citizens! We of the Guardian Units of Nations are working long and hard to keep you safe!" Veterans Day as always a big day. It was a day to honor soldiers both on the field and those deceased as Commander Abraham Tower gave a yearly speech to the citizens of Station Square. People listened carefully to the man's words as guards seemed to completely surround the area. If anyone were to sneeze, they would be on it. There seemed to be no way of touching The Commander or any of the citizens.

At least, that's what they thought.

* * *

"Fang, you're aware of how crazy this is, right?" In a building, half a mile away, we can see Fiona Fox and Fang the Sniper, the latter aiming a shot in the direction of the Guardian Unit of Nations's Commander's speech, while he adjusted the scope on his rifle. The duo were alone, without Bean or Bark.

"Not at all." Fang smirked as his sharp single fang made its cameo. The wind was perfect, his shot accurate, and his target having a speech that could last another two hours. But the sniper just needed two seconds.

"Fang, if you miss, we're going to be so fucked." The Hooligans were being payed for the assassination of the Commander, a good 15 grand as too good to pass. Which was exactly why Bean and Bark were on another job encase this one bombed. Plus, Fang could finally align a shot without Bean getting in the way.

"I'm the Sniper. I don't miss." he said cockily as he got his shot perfectly aligned with Abraham's head. He waited a few seconds, the Commander not moving a centimeter as the wind showed no signs of resistance. (_Gotcha, ya bozo._)

The shot was fired.

Fang could see his bullet soar through the air at breakneck speed. He watched as the Commander's mouth moved to form words. It was almost as if the world was in slow motion. Just as the bullet was to hit, it happened.

He vanished.

The Commander disappeared!

"What the actual fuck?!"

"You missed, huh?" Fiona questioned with a smug look on her face.

"I didn't just miss! He teleported or some..." the gears in the weasel's mind slowly clicked together as he looked through his scope. He looked around the ceremony until he saw it. The variable he didn't see nor expected. The person who made this job worth 15 grand-even more.

"Shadow." Fiona flinched.

"You mean, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"No, I mean Shadow the fluffy cat." growled the Sniper as he put his namesake on his back, "Fiona, this just got serious."

* * *

The two thieves had made their way to a nearby back alley where the building happened to be near as Fang had put his rifle away and then began to equip two pistols into his holster as well as another rifle. All of which appeared to be fog grey with the Eggman Empire Logo on them.

"Where exactly did you get those?" Fiona questioned as she and Fang hopped onto the _Marvelous Queen_.

"Eggman may be the lowest of the low, but damn does he make good toys." smirked the Weasel, "I've been waiting for a chance to debut these bad boys and with that hedgehog around, this is good a chance as any." Fiona saw Fang's eyes, and as truly scared. There was some sort of fire in them. His usual cool, confident, arrogance it had was now a cold, serious glare. It was almost as deadly as his guns.

"You aren't going to just go looking around for him, are you?" Fiona was far from stupid and was fully aware of Shadow's power possessed. After all, he rivaled Sonic.

"That won't be needed." Both Hooligans turned to the alleyway's exit to see the ebony figure of Shadow the Hedgehog, a Chaos Spear in his fist as he looked at the two with piercing glares, but his attention was focused on Fang, "I expected you to be around today."

"I feel so special." Fang muttered as he got ready to run the Hedgehog over, but a spear right in front of the bike made him rethink that as another spear formed in Shadow's gloved hand.

"Do you truly think you'll be escaping me a second time?" Shadow glared.

(_A second time?_) Fiona thought, (_These two ran into each other before?_) Fang scoffed as he hopped off his bike and drew his pistol, smirking.

"If you wanna do this the hard way, you just had to ask." Shadow looked unimpressed. Why would he? he's fast enough to dodge any bullet Fang could shoot with ease.

Then the gun fired.

Something was off. The bullet was much faster than any bullet fired from any gun. Shadow barely avoided getting shot, and it took a lot to not let loose any signs of pain as the bullet grazed his arm, cutting deep enough to cause blood to trickle.

"What the..."

"Surprised, huh? The good doctor makes some pretty good toys." Shadow growled at the mentioning of Eggman, "After all, who else do you think hired us to snipe the commander?"

"What are those?" Shadow questioned.

"This little thing?" Fang asked with a mock tone, "This bad boy's called 'Chaos Phantom Model 13'." the sniper introduced, "This baby can take ammunition and coat it in artificial Chaos Energy. Quite a nice little toy Eggman gave me, huh?" Shadow growled. Fang was problematic enough as it was, but the Doctor giving him new toys was almost too much to bare. "Scared yet?"

Shadow...chuckled.

"Actually, I'm impressed." Shadow smirked, "At first, I thought this wouldn't be a challenge for me."

* * *

**Now then, some of you may be wondering 'what's with the rivalry between Shadow and Fang'? Well, think about it! They're both gunman, but Shadow is CLEARLY more recognized with a gun despite it being Fang's namesake. That's why I constructed a little rivalry between them. Just wanted to put that out there.**


	16. Chaotic

**dynamiteboom12345: It's gonna go down HARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chaotic**

_Fan was sitting on his computer as he opened the CD drive and popped in a disk that he got in the mail. He knew it was from Eggman: it had his logo on it. He also had a black suitcase next to him, also from the doctor, but it said 'not to open until instructed'. Fang didn't like to be given orders, but the case could have been a bomb for all he knew. _

_"Greetings, Sniper." said Eggman as he appeared on the screen of his computer, "If you're watching this, then you must have gotten my little message." Fang rolled his eyes, not amused by his antics. "Now then, I have a simple mission, very simple."_

_"Assassinate the G.U.N. Commander during the G.U.N. Speech on Veterans Day."_

_"The hell?!" Fang asked, "What the hell does he want him dead for?!" Fang wasn't the sharper knife in the drawer, but he wasn't going to risk his neck for a suicidal job, "The hell with this. I'm-" Fang was about to close the computer._

_"Now, before you shut me down, hear me out." Fang stopped in his tracks, "I know this job is a big order, so that is why I packed you a few toys inside the case."_

* * *

Chaos spears and infused bullets soared through the air as both forces ducked, jumped, and fired blasts at the other. Fiona and Fang were pinned behind the Marvelous Queen as Shadow hid behind a dumpster, a Chaos spear in hand as Fang held his two guns. Both guns were warm as both sides panted.

"I don't know why the doctor gave you those toys, but they won't save you." Shadow jumped over the dumpster as he preformed a spin dash. Fiona and Fang quickly moved to the side as the latter aimed his guns at the ebony hedgehog and let loose his ammo. Shadow narrowly avoided the shots as Chaos Energy surged through his body.

"**Chaos Control!**" Like that, the hedgehog vanished as Fang looked around to see where he was.

"Damn it all..." Fang growled as he looked around for Shadow, but no sign of him. At least, not until he took a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, sending him to the ground as he nearly let go of the Chaos Phantoms. Shadow prepared a Chaos Spear as he prepared to deliver the final blow. However, that had to be put on hold as Fiona swung one of Fang's rifle's like a club, only for Shadow to block with one hand.

"You should have stayed out of this." Shadow preformed another Chaos Control as Fiona looked around anxiously, but produced a gasp as a metal shoe collided with her stomach, making her keel over as Shadow grabbed her by the neck. "I'll be sure to drag you and Fang into a nice cell in G.U.N. Maximum Security." Shadow was quick to put her down as he avoided a bullet from Fang.

"Keep your damn hands off her!" Fang released more well aimed shots at the Hedgehog, who was swift enough to avoid each shot as he got closer and closer to Fang. He prepared a punch as he shot it at the Weasel, but Fang quickly ducked and used his tail to trip the Hedgehog as Shadow stumbled slightly before his back was impaled by multiple chaos bullets, causing the hedgehog to fall over. Fang smirked as he blew on his gun's barrels.

"Next time, you should really think twice before you try to go up against me." Shadow growled as he began to get up, searing pain in his body subsiding as he vanished again, "Son of a...not a-" Shadow delivered a series of rapid punches and kicks that beat and battered the sniper around before a well place kick sent the Weasel to his hover bike, crashing as he dropped his guns. Shadow smirked as he quickly grabbed the two pistols.

"You've lost this, Sniper." Shadow sneered as Fang growled, grabbing the rifle on his back. It appeared to have the same design as the Chaos Phantoms, complete with Eggman Logo.

"Try this than!" Energy radiated from the gun as he fired a shot at the hedgehog. Shadow quickly avoided the gun fire as he smirked.

"Didn't like it." Shadow quipped, "Care to explain what that-huh?!" Shadow couldn't finish as that same shot came back around and bore itself into the Hedgehog's back, nearly knocking him over as he released the guns, Fang quickly recovering his weapons.

"The Doc called this the 'Chaos Sniper'. It locks onto the closest organic material with a significant amount of Chaos Energy. And Eggman said something about you having a natural link to that stuff." Shadow was losing his patience. His temper boiled as he grabbed the rings on his wrists and took them off.

"You, Fang, have truly reached the point of my tolerance." Fang grabbed both of his Chaos Phantoms and turned a dial on them. Both of the guns' barrels radiated with energy as Fang turned to Fiona.

"Get out of here."

"What?!"

"I said get the hell out of here!" Fang snapped, "Cause what comes next won't be pretty!

* * *

_"What do you think of these toys?" Eggman had explained the Chaos Phantoms as well as the Chaos Sniper as Fang examined the guns. They looked decent and, if Eggman spoke truth, they would be dangerous weapons. "These weapons will be of great use if you run into G.U.N.'s top dogs, especially a certain hedgehog you have a grudge with." Fang growled at the last words._

_"Now then Fang, I have but one warning for you," Eggman continued, "Don't turn the dials on those guns UNLESS you see Shadow take off his Inhibitor Rings, the rings around his wrist."_

_"What? Why is that-"_

_"If Shadow removes those, he will have an unstable amount of energy due to the rings not regulating his power. By turning the Chaos Phantoms to their max settings, you can rival that power. But remember Fang..."_

* * *

(_...I only get one shot._) Fiona had taken the _Marvelous Queen_ as she did just as Fang instructed: get out of there. Fang's guns glowed a dark intensity of Chaos Energy as a red variant of it seemed to ooze out of Shadow.

"It appears your partner ran off." Shadow pointed his hands at Fang, ready to obliterate the Weasel.

"Nah. She's just following orders." Fang tamed his guns at Shadow, ready to shoot down the Hedgehog.

This was gonna be big.

"**Chaos...BLAST!**"

"**Chaos...SHOT!**"

An explosion erupted from Shadow as two large black chaos bullets erupted from Fang's guns with the force of two twin bazookas of pure energy. The colliding forces resulted in an enlarged explosion that engulfed the entire alley they were in as well as the two building that secluded the fighters.


	17. Escape the City

**Yin-Yang Yoh: This isn't the first time Fang got caught in an explosion.**

**dynamiteboom12345: One day, you'll fine out.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Escape the City**

"Fang! Fang, wake up!"

"..."

"Come on, Fang! Get your lavender ass up!" Fiona shook, screamed, and smacked. But it was no good, the sniper was down for the count. The crater created from the explosion had left the Weasel charred and smoking, and shoulder was roughly the same. Groaning, Fiona collected Fang's guns and slung the gunslinger onto her back. She quickly made her way back to the _Marvelous Quee_n and adjusted herself so she could set herself and Fang down without the Weasel falling off.

Then the sound of sirens blared in the Fox's ears.

"Oh shit!" Fiona turned on the bike and revved off. Gunshots were heard as G.U.N. Soldiers fired at her, but Fiona was skilled enough to maneuver and avoid the fire.

* * *

"Shadow! Wake up!" Groaning from the scream, Shadow began to regain consciousness. He was a little stiff, and completely drained of energy, but he was otherwise alright, "Good, your alive." the bat Mobian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rouge...what...Fang." growled the Hedgehog as he stood up, stumbling as Rouge supported him.

"Easy there," Rouge told him, "You haven't fully recovered yet." Shadow growled as he balled up his fists.

"I can't...let him get away again." he growled.

* * *

"Wow, these are some good seat! Did you see that boom?! Crazy, huh?!"

"..."

"Yeah, yeah. We should help them. I still don't see why Fang didn't want us to tag along."

"..."

"Well, lets go, buddy! Grab your board! This is going to get crazy!"

"...*sigh*"

* * *

It was bullet hell as Fiona drove the hover bike, desperately trying to get away as she tried to escape the city. But with G.U.N. soldiers around every corner, on every street, the task was close to impossible.

"Damn it all!" Fiona was already hitting the pedals as hard as she possibly could, but it was fruitless: the bike was already at its max as they chased her down like blood hound.

"Fiona Fox and Fang the Sniper!" a G.U.N. copter hovered above the criminals with a bright light flashing down on them, "You are under arrest for attempted assassination! Desist now or your punishment will escalate!"

"Escalate?! How much worse could it possibly get?!" Fiona looked down and noticed buttons on the bike. She quickly pushed one as two rockets came out the back of the hover bike, "Now we're talking!" The rockets thrusted as the Marvelous Queen hit rocketing speeds as it easily out ran the G.U.N. troops. "Send in Hot Shot!"

"The what?" Fiona couldn't fathom what was happening as more rapid fire shots soared past her. She swerved the best she could to avoid it, but the bullets came as if they were fired from a machine gun! Fiona turned around and, to her horror, saw one of G.U.N.'s Combat Walkers: the B-3x Hot Shot. And it was coming right for her!

"Oh fuck me!" Fiona barely avoided the charging Combat Walker as its driver gave Fiona a sharp look.

"**Fiona Fox. You and your partner are surrounded!**" Fiona looked back and saw G.U.N. cars blocking her way out as G.U.N. soldiers armed with guns aimed right for Fiona. Fiona looked back at the Hot Shot as her heart pounded. It's missiles were ready to fire and its plasma cannon ready to go. The feeling of dread and being locked up rushed through her mine as her fate was written before her eyes: there was no escape!

They slowly closed in on her as the Fox panicked. She could always grab Fang's guns, but the soldiers had her cornered on all sides and the Hot Shot looked ready to kill. Fiona frantically looked back and forth, trying to find some route to escape in.

(_No! I won't go back to jail!_)

"It's party time!"

Explosions erupted among the crowd of G.U.N. soldiers as fires, smoke and burnt metal flew through the air. The Hot Shot had no time to react as something practically crashed through it like a meteorite. It broke through the cockpit and kept going straight downward before it exited the bottom of the Combat Walker and the machine exploded in a burst of combustion.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome! Did you see all the frag and boom we caused?!" Fiona's heart stopped when she turned to the owner of the voice as a lone, laughing figure walked through the crowd of unconscious G.U.N. soldiers and destroyed vehicles.

"Bean?!"

"The Dynamite himself!" laughed Bean. Fiona turned to the remains of the Combat Walker as Bark walked towards her as well, dusting himself off as if he didn't go through a ton of steel.

"Bark?! How did you guys-"

"We tailed you guys to Station Square." Bean finished as he chuckled, "We were hoping for a show and got a lot more than we were hoping! Me and Bark killed off the popcorn before Shadow made his entrance!" Bark grunted as he turned to the still unconscious sniper. "Oh yeah, we should get going." Bean hopped back on his board as Bark did his. Fiona got a firm grip on the bike's handles as they rode off.

* * *

Commander Tower sat in his hotel room as he looked out the window of Station Square. It was dusk now and he was more than just furious at how The Hooligans had just escape G.U.N.'s grasp again.

"I don't know how these rogues keep getting away, but it's clear to me that they're not just a band of petty crooks." growled the Commander, "Something drastic has to be done."


	18. Deal with the Devil

**dynamiteboom12345: Lets see!**

**yoyoel: Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dealing with the Devil**

"So, Doc. How is he?" Back at Hooligan Headquarters, Bean and Bark were standing around the coach, where their leader, Fang, was lying unconscious as he was treated by Fiona. With some medical knowledge, the fox was the closest thing possible to a doctor.

"Aside from some exhaustion and physical stress due to pain, I can't tell if there's anything wrong. But he's otherwise stable. He's breathing and his heart is steady." Fiona explained.

"...Say what?" Bark groaned at how little his partner comprehended as he face palmed. Fiona sighed as well.

"He's tired, but OK." Fiona dumbed down, Bean nodding with understanding.

_Knock Knock!_

The three Hooligans looked at the door. Bark balled up his fists as he walked over to the door, Fiona bolting ahead as she opened the door. Standing outside, to the criminal's surprise, was what appeared to be a lone suitcase. Fiona, suspicious, picked up the item and walked inside and placed it on the table.

"OOH! What is it?! What is it?!" asked Bean, practically hopping around.

"Shut your trap so I can figure it out!" snapped Fiona, not effecting the demo duck. The Fox opened the suitcase to see a screen inside as it was playing. Suddenly, Eggman appeared on the screen.

"_Greetings, Hooligans! I do hope your all OK!_" greeted the doctor as Fiona and Bark stared daggers at the mad man, "_Oh, come now, what's gotten your fur in knots?_"

"What do you want, Robotnik." growled Fiona, not in the particular mood for the scientist.

"_Oh, Fiona. You should address by my preferred alias: Doctor Eggman._"

"Is it because your all round like an egg?" the duck asked, causing Fiona to snicker as Bark covered his mouth with one hand in order to stop himself from snickering. Eggman looked ready to blow a fuse, but he quickly calmed himself.

"_Moving onto more pressing matters._" Eggman quickly said, "_I'm contacting you all to strike a deal with you all. Where exactly is the Weasel?_"

"He's...indisposed of after your last little 'deal'." Fiona had her arms crossed as she glared at the doctor.

"_From the reports on the news, I assumed he failed._" Eggman stated, "_No matter. I didn't truly expect him to succeed, even with those weapons I gave him._"

"Then why exactly are you hiring us? And more importantly, why strike a deal with us again?" Eggman chuckled a bit.

"_You see, my dear, little Fox._" Fiona was boiling at the pet name Eggman gave her, _"I didn't expect Fang to pull off the assassination, let alone take out Shadow. No, this was a test for both my weapons to see how properly they worked as well as a test of his abilities and skills. I must say, his display was quite surprising._" Bark was listening intently curious as to what Eggman was driving at, "_Now then, I have a few tasks I'd like you four to do for me. In exchange, you'll be payed for your services, handsomely at that._"

"...What did you have in mind?" Eggman chuckled a bit darkly as a picture of a Chaos Emerald appeared on screen.

"_You see, I've learned that G.U.N. has taken the 7 Chaos Emeralds and have placed them in seven secret places across Mobius to keep them not away locked up, but to make tracking them impossible. In fact, I can't even track their energy signature and they're usually off the charts._"

"And you want us to go get them for you?" assumed Fiona, "Care to tell us why? You have an entire army of robots on your side, not to mention various underlings. Why hire a bunch of bounty hunters and mercenaries?"

_"Simple: you four have no ties nor formal alliance with me._" smirked Eggman, "_If any of my other associates were to fetch the Emeralds, then Sonic and his friends would be all over me like a wild fire. But...if a group of bounty hunters were to steal and sell the Emeralds..._"

"I gotcha Doc. But how much is 1 Emerald?" questioned Fiona.

Eggman chuckled as he asked, "_How much do you want?_"

"Oh! Oh! Give us 2 Dozen Cupcakes!" interrupted Bean, "And make them really, really-" Fiona pushed Bean out of the way as she got back to Eggman.

"What my associate meant to say was that 1 Chaos Emerald should amount up to, say, 10 Grand on its own." Fiona explained.

"And 2 Dozen cupcakes!"

"*sigh* And 2 dozen cupcakes..."

"_Deal._"

"And don't try to bargain or-wait, what?" Fiona asked, shocked that Eggman had agreed to the terms.

"_You heard me. I'll wire 10 Grand to you as well as 2 Dozen Cupcakes in exchange for 1 Chaos Emerald. So you better collect them all._" sneered Eggman. The Doctor's expression had turned from its previous cheerfulness to a more strict and darker tone.

"Ha. Piece of cake." smirked Fiona smugly. Eggman nodded as the screen turned black.


	19. Wasteland

******Yin-Yang Yo: Nice to know I do Eggman justice! C:**

**dynamiteboom12345: Oh shit! Somebody's been paying attention!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Wasteland**

"Damn it, Bark! Let me up!" Fang struggled to get off the coach as Bark, quite easily, held the sniper in place with one hand. He was slowly getting annoyed-not because Fang was being difficult to hold down, but because Fang wasn't getting it that he shouldn't be walking around.

When the Weasel had woken up an hour ago, he was happily greeted with a note from Fiona that told him that her and Bean had set off to fulfill a deal with Eggman, collecting Chaos Emeralds. Fang wasn't furious by the fact the deal was closed without his consent, who was angry about being left behind!

"I said let me up!" Bark sighed, having enough of this as he released Fang, "About time!" Fang forced himself off the coach and stood on her feet, only to fall flat on his face, his body not fully recovering. "...Don't say a word." Bark, indeed, said nothing as he helped Fang up and back on the coach, "Fine...but what made you think it was a good idea to leave Fiona along with Bean?"

* * *

"Ugh...I can't believe G.U.N. hid one of the Seven Legendary Chaos Emeralds in this...dump!"

Calling the place a dump was the greatest compliment Prison Island had taken in years. The once luscious jungle that was G.U.N. research facility was now a run down muck inhabited only of G.U.N. droids with rivers of an odd, glowing green muck of some toxic substance. If there was any life on the island, it had to have been dead.

"I don't know, Fi-Fi. I think the place has a rustic charm!" cheered Bean, "We should go camping here! You, me, and the guys! It would be fun!" Fiona shivered a bit at the idea of sleeping on this island.

"Bean, if I slept on the ground, I would probably wake up with a new arm." Fiona criticized.

"Cool! Let's-"

"No! Now focus: Eggman said that the Emerald should be in the center of the island, so lets go!"

With Bean on his own Extreme Gear board and Fiona on her board, the duo rode down the river of toxic gunk as they looked around. The place looked entirely destroyed and robot pieces drifted up and down the horrid green waters, ominously. Fiona felt chills going up her spine, but kept it down as she kept going.

"Hey, Red! Do you think we'll find any mutants on this island! Like in the comic I read where these turtles got mutated and became ninjas! That would be so cool!" Bean thought aloud with glee. Fiona felt a bit disturbed, but played it off as annoyance.

"Bean, get a grip. We 'might' find some lingering 'G.U.N.' bots, but there is no way we'll actually find-whoa!" The two bounty hunters found themselves under fire as G.U.N. Gun Beetles fired multiple shots from their attached Machine Guns at the duo. Oddly enough, the paint on the droids was peeling and they looked as though they were given recent repairs.

Too bad for them, they were firing at Bean the Dynamite.

"Cool, robots!" grinned Bean as a bomb materialized in his hands, "I love to blow those up!" With impecible aim, the demolitionist tossed the bomb over head as it hit a droid, exploding it to shards and burning bits into the radioactive river. The remaining four continued to open fire upon the outsiders as Fiona weaved and maneuvered the best she could to evade.

"Uh, Bean! Care to pick up the pace?!" Fiona urged.

"OK!" Bean summoned three more bomb as he tossed them up and round house kicked them all, each explosive hitting the now destroyed droids. "WOO HOO! Three points!"

"Show off...if you fall in that water, I won't be fishing you out." Fiona assured him. Bean just chuckled without much of a care as he noticed something to his left. He tried to see what passed him by, but saw nothing.

"Yo, Foxy! Did you see that?!" Bean cried as he stopped, trying to identify what the shadowy figure was.

"All I see is garbage in this pool of scum and radioactive toxins. Why?" asked Fiona as she looked to see Bean halted, "Why did you stop? We've gotta keep going!" Bean kept looking, but kept moving as the duo ventured further.

Our bounty hunters eventually coming across a piece of land that appeared to be safe to walk across. The Duck and Fox hopped off the Extreme Gear and strapped them to their backs as they began walking. The grass appeared to be growing, although a darker shade of green, and all the trees on the island had died, unable to survive.

"Alright, Bean. The Emerald shouldn't be too far." Having been an experienced Treasure Hunter, Fiona was more than capable of finding the Emerald without some gizmo Eggman could have supplied. The duo began to get going, when a spear had landed right in front of them, "What the-"

Without any other warning, laser fired rained down on the two Bounty Hunters, forcing them to jump back. Bean and Fiona looked forward to see G.U.N. soldiers, but they didn't look like regular Overlanders. They looked even further devolved: parts of their uniforms were missing, showing they had grown fur as if they were Monkeys and even ape-like tail. Their hands had grown out their nails to the point of being mole-like claws.

Their eyes glowed an odd pink iris as they panted heavily, snarling as they held various weapons: from lasers possibly ripped from G.U.N. Bots to regular AK-47 and 44. Colts. Some were wielding clubs and sharpened claws as they leered at Fiona and Bean.

"What the hell are these?!" cried Fiona, positively freaked out and repulsed by the sad excused for Overlanders or even Humans.

"Mutants!" Bean shouted, "What did I tell ya, Foxy?!"

"Outsiders!" grunted one, "You die! You no wanted!" Various of these Mutants opened fire upon the Hooligans as they ran and ducked to avoid fire, barely missing the volley of gun fire.

"Gee, Fiona! This isn't worth 2 dozen cupcakes at all!"


	20. Bio Hazardous

** Dynamiteboom12345: Nice to know you caught it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bio ****Hazardous**

"Alright, Egghead! What gives?!" Still sitting on the coach with Bark right beside him was Fang the Sniper, talking to Dr. Eggman on his computer screen, "I thought I made it clear that_ I_ do the negotiating for Team Hooligan's operations."

"Well pardon me, Mr. Sniper, but I thought you would enjoy the generous pay you and your little mercenaries are receiving." True to a fault Fang did think Eggman was paying handsomely. But that was the problem. Nobody, not even someone as rich as Eggman, pays this way well unless they were either desperate or they had something planned. And this was Eggman, the man with an IQ of 300.

"Is it really that hard for ya to collect the 7 rocks yourself?" Fang smirked.

"I think you know good well why I'm not fetching them myself." Eggman responded.

"G.U.N. ready to knock on your door?"

"Nope. Something far larger than G.U.N." Eggman assured, "Those pesky Freedom Fighters."

* * *

"Wahahahaha!" laughed Bean as he and Fiona were running for their very lives, avoiding laser and bullet fire from the mutants. Jumping over terrain and crates, the two treasure hunters were running for their lives.

"Bean! This isn't the time to be laughing!" scolded Fiona as they kept running avoiding another shot as our heroes(?) avoided the mutants, "Damn it, we gotta keep moving!" Fiona and Bean hid behind a wall as Bean materialized a bomb in his hand and tossed it back at the mutants, knocking a few back.

"Well, Fi-Fi! You got any ideas?!" asked Bean as the angrier mutants kept smiling. Fiona looked around. She could practically feel the emerald's presence, but she couldn't see it. Unless...

"Alright, Bean! Cover me!" Fiona shouted as she ran forward.

"Wait, what am I-"

"Just blow them up! Go wild!"

_SNAP!_

Something snapped inside the demo-duck's mind. For as long as he could remember, he was never told to 'go wild'. He was always told to blow up 'such and such' and to not do 'such and such'. He was never told to 'go wild'. Bean grew a very large smile on his beak as he constantly snapped his fingers, bombs appearing in the air right before the duck.

"**Dynamite Kick Storm!**" With quick reflexes, the duck bounced into the air and preformed multiple round house kicks the bombs towards the mutants. The second one of the bombs exploded on a mutant, the others exploded in a chain reaction that, itself, caused a massive explosion as smoke, fire, and shrapnel was scattered around the mutants. The gun fire stopped for a moment, but mutants began to charge at Bean with spears and large clubs, and some were just ready for a fist fight.

Bean laughed at this.

Bean snapped his fingers as a bomb appeared in each hand as he charged at the hoard of Mutants, laughing like the mad duck he was as he avoided a swing and punched one in the face while still holding a bomb, "**Dynamite Duke!**" An explosion occurred as the Mutant was sent flying towards other Mutants like a bowling bowl, charred in the face and bleeding, but Bean's own hand was just fine. He didn't at all seem to feel the explosion that occurred in his hand as he quickly preformed the same move onto another mutant, quickly re spawning the same two bombs in his hands.

"I love to make things go boom..."

* * *

(_Maybe I made a bad call..._) the sound of Bean's explosions in the background made the Fox uneasy. The combination of intensive explosions, cries of Mutants, and Bean's insane laughing made Fiona uneasy, but Fiona focused on the task at hand, digging through the decaying dirt through grubs and bugs, dirt and rocks until the hole she was digging starting to shine.

"Oh yeah." smirked Fiona, "Jackpot!" She furiously clawed through the dirt to unearth what she was looking for until she saw what she was after: A Chaos Emerald! "Heh, I still got it." chuckled the Treasure Hunter as she grabbed the glowing Red Emerald-

_SNAP!_

(_Wait, what was-_)

The entire island began rumbling as the Fox, stumbled slightly, "W-what's that?!" asked Fiona aloud. She checked back with Bean, to see the demented duck laughing as the hoard of mutants ran for their lives.

"Yeah! That's right! Fear the Dynamite! Ah hahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Bean! Focus!" shouted Fiona as she grabbed Bark's board and got on it, "If those guys are running, then something must have them scared out of their minds."

"Oh come on!" laughed Bean, "What could possibly be-"

The rumbling started again as both Hooligans turned their reads over to a large, mutated Overlander appear. This Overlander wasn't just large, it was gargantuan! Being five times the size of the other Overlanders and had a feral look in his eyes. The Overland sprung towards the Hooligans, the technicolor Mobians jumping back to avoid the beast's large fists colliding into them. Fiona noticed how the ground shook and cracked from the mere force of his punch.

"We need to get out of here, Bean!" shouted Fiona, "We've got the Emerald! So let's...Bean?" Fiona saw the look on Bean's face. It wasn't fear. Or determination. It was insanity. Madness. Amusement, even! He began to chuckle before laughing insanely as he charged right for the Mutated Overlander. "What are you doing you sociopath?!"

"Ah hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Bean, "Let's make some boom!" laughed the demo-duck as he snapped his fingers, two bombs appearing in his bombs like before, "**Dynamite Duke!**" laughed the duck as he threw a punch at the Overlander, the large man/beast catching it easy. Big mistake as the bomb in his hand exploding, the monster roaring in pain as his hand bled and was burnt from the bomb. Fiona was shocked, noticing Bean's gloves charred black, signifying the bomb did do damage to his own hands. After all, it was a bomb! That exploded in his hand!

"Bean, I know your insane, but are you fucking nuts?!" shouted Fiona as Bean landed on his feet from the recoil of the blast, "You could have blown your hand off! And...didn't it hurt?!" It suddenly hit Fiona that Bean was in no kind of pain! His hand took the full impact of a bomb, yet he was showing no signs of pain! No flinching, cringing, whimpering, or swearing! In fact, he laughed. He was laughing at Fiona's concern!

"Silly, silly Bossy Foxy." he gave Fiona a smirk on his face, "I can't feel my hands!" he cried as he noticed the Overlander preparing to throw another punch, the duck jumping up and punching the mutated beast in the face, the bomb blowing up as he roared in agony as he stumbled back. Bean chuckled as he landed on the ground and snapped his fingers, throwing the bombs towards the Overlander's feat as he screamed in pain as he fell over on his back, roaring in pain as he was unable to stand back onto his feet without feeling a severe burning sensation as he fell over again.

Fiona was truly stunned at what Bean had accomplished. Was he always this good a fighter?! (_No way...I remember him and Bark getting their asses kicked by Rouge! Did those idiots really step their game up?!_) thought Fiona as Bean slowly turned to Fiona.

"So...can I see the shiny?!" asked Bean, his eyes gleaming as he sprung at Fiona with his original goofy self instead of his little 'mad man' episode.


	21. Into the Labyrinth

** Dynamiteboom12345: Yup. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Into the ****Labyrinth**

"Ya sure this isn't some trick?" Fang asked as he and Fiona looked around, both dripping wet.

"Stop gripping, Nack." taunted Fiona as she tried to shake the water out of her hair, "I can already sense that Emerald near by so it can't be too far." she told him, holding her flashlight so they could see in the dark.

Fang was in no mood about complaining about his name, he pulled out his own flashlight as he and Fiona ventured into the Lost Labyrinth Zone, although the 'Lost' part was only because the entire Zone was restricted by the Zone Cops and G.U.N. Not only was sneaking by the boundaries bad enough for the mercenaries, but the _Marvelous Queen_ was too cramped to fit and maneuver through the maze effectively, so they were forced to wade knee deep in water and the only light was the few breaks of sunlight and their flashlights.

"The hell does Sonic go through shit like this?" Fang mumbled, the duo having been walking for an hour.

"Ya know whining like a little bitch won't help anyone." Fiona said coldly.

"Up yours."

The two had been bickering since they entered the zone. Both at the other's neck and both wanting to shut the other up. Fang contemplated shooting Fiona in the back of the head, Fiona thought about breaking Fang's legs with his arms. To say the least, they were tense and stressed and the lack of light and the constant feeling of being knees deep in water wasn't helping.

"And would you stop breathing down my neck, Nack? It's hot enough without you." complained Fiona.

"What are you talking about. You're the one breathing on my neck." responded Fang, "And don't call me-"

The air grew tense as both Hooligans realized they were on the other's side. Meaning that neither couldn't have been breathing down the other's neck.

"If you're not..."

"Then the hell is..."

Both turned around and shown their flashlights to see, a large indescribable monster of water. The creature appeared to be a Mobian Shark, only created purely of water and made alive as its jaws were opened, as if waiting for the right moment to snap down on the Hooligans.

"Oh hell no!" Fang shouted as he pushed Fiona back and jumped back, avoiding a deadly collision of those killer jaws as the water creature roared in some primal rage as he sprinted right for the sniper, who pulled out his custom pistol. "Chew on this!" shouted Fang as he opened fire on the water monster. It roared in agony, despite not having no sense of matter for the bullets to hit as the chaos energy seemed to be what was causing it pain before splashing down into a puddle and retreating into the cracks.

"What was that thing?!" Fiona shouted as she got up, dusting herself off as she looked around with her flashlight.

"I don't freaking know, but that Emerald better be freaking close!" shouted Fang, keeping his firearm close to his side as he pulled out his other _Chaos Phantom_, tossing it to Fiona, "Hold that. Your gonna need it." Fiona caught the gun and held it tightly, knowing she wasn't as good a shot as Fang. But who needed it when those weird water creatures would just try to get close anyway?

"Anyway, the Emerald isn't much further. Just a few-"

_CLICK!_

"Feet..." Fiona looked down and saw that she had stepped on a trick tile! Both treasure hunters heard rumbling as they looked up to see boulders and stone debris falling from the sky like rain as they both made a jolt to get away. Fang had opted to shooting down falling rocks as Fiona followed his example. Just when they thought things were turning green, another click was heard as as arrows began shooting from the wall, forcing the two of them to hit the dirt, quickly sprinting up and moving forward to avoid more rocks as the two narrowly avoided a visit from death.

Once the two had said goodbye to the falling rocks and shooting arrows, both Mobians were panting heavily, exhausted.

"Y-you...OK?" panted Fiona.

"Yeah. Barely." panted Fang, "No wonder Eggman's willing to pay top dollar."

"Yeah. No way his fat ass could get through this." grunted Fiona as they both shared a quick laugh, as they looked ahead and kept moving, "So, Fang, why did you form Team Hooligan?"

"Why else? To get rich quick." shrugged Fang as he looked around with his flashlight.

"No, I meant with Bean and Bark." Fiona corrected, "I mean, there's a thousand mercenaries, crooks, and thugs out their, why did you pick those two?" Fiona had to admit that she had worked with the two in the past, but that was purely for survival. Back in those days, she didn't have a lot of options and little to no rep to flaunt and get other criminals.

But Fang was known around Mobius as one of the baddest criminals on the planet. One of few to go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog and actually be a threat to him. He was on G.U.N.'s most WANTED, an extremely difficult list to get on. So out of all the dirt bags in the underground, why Bean and Bark?

Fang shot her a toothy grin as he slowly began chuckling, "What can I say? We've got history." smirked Fang as he elaborated, "When you ditched the two of them some time ago, the three of us began to work on petty crimes. Bean was practically clueless and Bark just seemed to be stuck with the guy. But we managed to get some things done. But we were complete ameatures . But during those days, if you knew anything, you could make the big times."

"So why'd you guys break up?" Fiona questioned.

"Eggman hired me to kill Sonic in exchange for cutting my sentence. I agreed if he'd spring Bean and Bark." he told him, "After that, we lost touch. I kept finding myself on more assassination missions and those two did their own thing. And then we met at the _Bottom of the Barrel_ and the rest is history." he explained, "Not much to it, really. I work with them cause I know them. I ain't trusting some no good snake who'll stab my back." growled Fang.

"So...why trust me?" Fiona asked as she sensed themselves getting closer to the Emerald. Really close.

"Bean vouched for ya." Fang said bluntly, "And that was good enough."

Our heroes stopped the discussion when another water creatures came right for them, the duo narrowly avoiding the attack as the water creature took on the shape of what could be a Falcon, screeching an ear bleeding screech as its claws and talons looked sharpened and ready to cut bones as it flew right for them again.

"More of these?!" Fang shouted as it shot at the water creature, but it was too fast and avoided his shots as it raked its talon up against his chest with a kick as Fang was knocked on the ground, his wound bleeding.

"Fang!" shouted Fiona as she ran to her partner, the Water Falcon going right for her. Fiona tucked and rolled out the way as she opened fire on the bird, scoring a direct hit in the back and right wing as it cried out in agony, falling onto the ground and splashing into a small pool. Fiona sighed as she ran to her partner to get a good look at the deep cuts.

"Geez...what are those?" she mumbled.


	22. That Sinking Feeling

** Dynamiteboom12345: Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: That Sinking Feeling**

"Augh!" grunted Fang as Fiona rubbed the rubbing alcohol on his wounds carefully.

"Stop whining." Fiona mumbled as she proceeded to bandage Fang's wound, "You're lucky it wasn't too deep." she mumbled, "You think you can keep going?"

"Of course I can." nodded Fang as he pushed himself up, staggering slightly, but recovered his strength, "So, how far is the Emerald?" he asked her.

"Not much farther, actually. Just a little more." Fiona told him as the Hooligans advanced deeper into the labyrinth. As they advanced, the maze seemed to grow brighter, slowly, but surely as more sunlight seemed to breach through the cracks. Fiona saw these cracks and didn't like this. Those cracks weren't the result of debris and tear over time. Those were made. So either there's something more to these 'Water Monster' then she thought, or they weren't the first ones to come down here.

Soon enough, the mercenaries came across a large, stone door. The door seemed to have some odd blue markings on them and had characters in some language that was foreign to both Mobians. The door seemed untouched by neither time or any form of sentient life.

"OK, Fang. The Emerald is apparently behind this door." observed Fiona, "We just gotta open it." Fiona rubbed her hands before grabbing the large stone door and trying to pry it open. It was soon clear it wasn't budging as she soon turned to Fang, who had a confused look on his face, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Help me open the door!" Fiona shouted as Fang just laughed, taking out his pistol as he pointed right for the door.

"Might wanna move." he warned as the_ Chaos Phantom_ began to glow black with Chaos Energy, Fiona quickly moving out of the way, "**Chaos Shot!**" the bullet soared through the air and collided with the door, blasting it away as the way was now clear.

"The Zone Cops are gonna kill us if we're caught..." mumbled Fiona.

"Good thing that ain't happening." chuckled Fang as they stepped into the stone room, looking around until he saw, sitting on a pedestal was the purple Chaos Emerald, "Looks like we've got this mission all wrapped up." Fang walked over to the lone Emerald, stopping and ducking as something seemed to fly over his head, as if it was a water...shaped like a fist, "The bloody hell?!"

Coming from the cracks on the wall and ground were more Water Creatures, these creatures seemed to take the shape of Humans as well as various Mobians: Cats, Wolves, Hedgehogs, and various others. It seemed almost endless as Fang whipped out his gun, Fiona doing the same.

"There's always a welcome wagon." mumbled Fiona.

"Then lets waste them!"

The fighting had gotten under way as Fang unloaded shell after shell at the water creatures, hitting a few with precise head shots that caused them to splash into water as a Human sized Water Creature rushed for him, holding what appeared to be a sword made of water as he leapt right for the Sniper. Fang narrowly avoided the strike as the water sword nipped at the fur on his muzzle, causing Fang to back up as he fired at the creature's spine, destroying it instantly. Another Water Creature, this one a large Wolf, ran right for him, jaws open as if to bite as Fang shoved his pistol in his mouth.

"Suck on it." he smirked as he pulled the trigger and the chaos-infused bullet was fired right in the monster's mouth and its head exploded, the rest of the creature melted to the liquid state it originated from.

Fiona was swiftly avoided strikes from Water Creatures that took the form of an Alligator and a Gorilla, the two Mobians throwing fist and tail in an attempt to get the Fox, who seemed to dance around them. The Alligator swung his tail as Fiona jumped, the swat hitting the Gorilla and taking it out as Fiona landed behind the remaining Water Creature, shooting it in the back of the neck as he fell over.

"These guys just don't let up..." mumbled Fiona as she noticed that more of these water creatures walked closer to them, surrounding them as if they were an endless army.

"Damn it all..." mumbled Fang as he took out another Water Creature, "They just keep popping out like fucking daisies!" shouted Fang as he and Fiona soon found themselves side to side as they had worked themselves into a corner.

"Any ideas, fearless leader?" asked Fiona worriedly as the creatures got closer.

"Yeah. Give me the gun." Fang ordered. Fiona curiously did as told as both barrels seemed to radiate with chaos energy, "Now get behind me!" Fang told her as Fiona got behind Fang.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"Just watch." Fang pointed the guns forward, "**Chaos...Grapeshot!**" Pulling the trigger of both guns, they suddenly released a large stream of bullets as if they were shotguns, these chaos infused bullets firing and hitting every last Water Creature in the room with one shot. Once the technique had ended, there was no signs of the Water Creatures except for pools of water and the entire room looked destroyed. Except for the lone pedestal with the Emerald on top.

"Wow...nice work, Weasel." noted Fiona as Fang panted.

"Yeah, yeah...just...grab the Emerald." Fang told her as he put the guns away. Fiona nodded as she ran over to the pedestal with the Emerald on it. She smirked as she went over and snatched the purple stone as she marveled at its beauty.

"Well, well, well." grinned Fiona, "Looks like we've got the-" she couldn't finish as the entire labyrinth began to shake violently, "Ah! W-what's going on?!" she cried as the entrance to the room was suddenly blocked by an even larger stone wall.

"What's going on?!" shouted Fang as he ran over to the wall, trying to kick it down, but was having no luck. He took out his gun and fired a Chaos Shot, but that didn't seem to even leave a dent in the wall.

"Well this is great..." mumbled Fiona.

_POP!_

"What...was..." they both turned around and, to their horror, saw water suddenly coming in from the roof. It wasn't just one source, but three. Water was slowly, but surely, flooding the room!


	23. Terrible Deep

** Dynamiteboom12345: It always looks bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Terrible Deep**

"We've got to get the hell out of here!" cried Fang, unloading blast after blast form his _Chaos Phantoms_. Each shot not only not breaking down the door that blocked their only exit, but wasn't even making a scratch.

"Fang, wasting your ammo isn't gonna get us out of here." Fiona told him in a calm in her voice. She was just as scared as Fang, but this wasn't the first time she was in a tight spot like this. When your a treasure hunter, it sort of happens to you. But if there is one thing that treasure hunting her prepared you for, its to have the ability to escape these traps-just takes some observation and critical thinking.

And that's when she saw their ticket out.

"Fang, aim a shot up there." Fiona instructed, pointing to the far left wall, her finger following to the upper portion of the wall.

"What? The hell for?"

"One of the stones there are off center. A good shot could break it off and there could be a passage way behind it!" It was a theory, but it was better then shooting the wall with no chance of it breaking. Fang nodded as he aligned his sights at the stones of the wall, browsing from rock after rock until seeing the stone Fiona was talking about. Once in his sights, he fired two shots-one from each pistol-at the stone, blowing it and part of the wall off as what appeared to be a tunnel opened up to the Hooligans.

"Yes!" smirked Fiona, "Lets hurry and scale that-"

"No time." Fang had snatched Fiona's arm, "Grab on." Fiona didn't get much time to react as Fang crouched down so that his tail was touching the ground before rocketing upward, his tail acting as a bouncy spring as the weasel and fox made it to the hole in the wall, Fang thrusting Fiona forward to get her going before the duo got crawling.

"Nice work, Fiona." nodded Fang as they kept digging through the small tunnel.

"Don't thank me yet, Nacky." Fiona told him, "We still gotta get out of here."

"Hey! What did I tell you about-" the banter between the mercenaries suddenly stopped as a creaking noise was heard. "...Did you do that?" asked Fang.

"...No." Fiona answered as the creaking noise happened again.

"Aw nertz."

Water suddenly crashed on top of the Hooligans as their lungs and small space were filled with water, both feeling as though they were forced into a water slide neither would forget. Or want to remember.

* * *

(_My head...it hurts..._)

(_Is this...death?_)

(_My...chest. This sharp pain..._)

(_I'm...not dead. I'M DROWNING!_)

Fiona suddenly snapped her eyes open as she realized that there was no air. In fact, she was underwater, the entire floor of the labyrinth submerged as she frantically looked around for...anything! Her observation beared fruit as she saw a crack in the floor. This crack was just big enough to let in, (_Air bubbled!_). Thinking with whatever air was left in her brain, she paddled for her as she approached the bubbles. Her eyes shifting when she saw-

(_Fang!_) The Weasel was floating, apparently unconscious! He was gonna die! (_Sorry Nack, but it's the quick or the dead..._) she thought as she kept swimming for air.

Yet...something didn't feel right. There was this odd feeling in her chest-and not from the lack of air.

(_What's wrong with me?! I want to live! I have to live! I...I have to..._)

* * *

_"Not much to it, really. I work with them cause I know them. I ain't trusting some no good snake who'll stab my back." growled Fang._

_"So...why trust me?" Fiona asked as she sensed themselves getting closer to the Emerald. Really close._

_"Bean vouched for ya." Fang said bluntly, "And that was good enough."_

* * *

(_...Damn it. I have to save him._) Fiona quickly paddled over to Fang's body as she held onto his torso, (_I won't make it to the air bubble with him slowing me down..._) Fiona quickly grabbed one of his pistols and aimed it at the crack on the ground, (_So I hope I'm right!_) she suddenly fired a shot at the ground, the chaos infused bullet traveling through the water before exploding onto the cracked flooring, the water beginning to flood out of the room. (_Yes! I was right! Only this floor is being flooded by the sudden water! The bottom floor will act like a drainer!_)

As the water drained from the room, Fiona soon found herself on the floor, coughing harshly as her lungs filled with rich oxygen, coughing out the water in her lungs as she looked around and saw Fang, on his back and still unconscious.

"Fang!" Fiona quickly scurried over to the unconscious weasel as she shook him violently, "Wake up! Damn it, Fang! Wake the hell up!"

No answer.

Fiona panicked lightly as she thrusted her hands on her comrade's chest, "Damn it, Fang! Don't die on me! I won't let you fucking die yet!" She took in some air before forcing Fang's mouth open and exhaling air into him, the air traveling down his throat as she repeated the action again.

Fang began to cough violently, coughing up water that was sucked down his throat and into his lungs before shooting upward, hand on his chest as he inhaled violently and unevenly, coughing every now and again. Fiona was relieved.

"You *cough* saved my life..." mumbled Fang.

"Yeah, well...you guys saved mine..." mumbled Fiona as she helped Fang onto his feet, "Besides, we're teammates." Fiona and Fang looked at each other before Fiona looked away, her red face a bit redder, "N-now lets get out of here." she said as she helped him walk.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fang asked.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" Fiona asked back.

"Your face is red...er...redder."

Fiona just blushed further, "I-it's from the lack of air. Lets get hurry up!"


	24. Tropical Treasure

** Dynamiteboom12345: I KNOW NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Tropical Treasure!**

"Damn it...it's fucking frying." mumbled Fang, fanning himself with his cowboy hat as he, Fiona, and Bean were trekking through the thick jungle of a small island, a sister island to the remote tropical paradise known to very little people as Cocoa Island. Fiona took point, being the only member able to track the Chaos Energy as Fang followed close behind, Bean holding up the rear.

"Quit complaining, Nack." taunted Fiona, the Fox's entire now being cargo shorts and a black tank top and black boots, "You should be grateful the Emerald isn't in some some underwater maze like last time."

Fang shuddered, "Don't remind me...and stop calling me Nack!"

"Whatever..." mumbled Fiona, "...Bean, you've been pretty-"

"YAHOO!" cried the duck himself as he was apparently swinging on a vine above their heads, "Come on, sour pusses! Lift those legs!" Fiona face palmed as she sighed to herself.

"I'm starting to think Bark is the lucky one right now..." mumbled Fiona.

* * *

_Two Days ago..._

"Cocoa Island?" questioned Fang.

"_That's right, my little Hooligans! The tropical island of Cocoa!_" called Eggman, "_But your focus is on its Eastern Sister island-for those who don't know, the little island on the right._"

It had been a week since Eggman's last little hunt for a Chaos Emerald and the Hooligans were enjoying the weak of leave as Fang and Fiona rested and recovered. All four members were sitting inside the living room.

"Weird, I never heard of this place..." mumbled Fiona as he typed on his computer, "In fact, there's no sighting of it on the World Maps."

"_That's because I'm much smarter then Google Maps._" Eggman chuckled.

"Oh! Oh! Guys! Guys! I know that place!" Bean chirped up.

"You do?" just about everyone-except Bark, obviously, asked in shock.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's a remote island that isn't on any map! In fact, the magnetism on the island screws up compos and radars! Which is why nearly nobody can reach it or its sister islands!" explained Bean, which actually took everyone by surprise by how much he knew about this.

"Er...how exactly do you know that?" Fiona asked him as Bean snickered.

"The Battle Bird Armada used those islands for training grounds! It's where they tried to 'take me out'." chuckled Bean deviously. Fang and Fiona looked at each other before looking at Bark, who just seemed to shrug it off casually.

"_Well...I assume you have a map?_" Eggman asked as Bean snickered.

"Map! I practically know where the place is!" he grinned, "We can get the emerald lickity-split, Monsieur Mustache!" Eggman fumed a bit as she let out a sigh. He should have expected this from hiring Bean. "Well, Bark! You coming with us?!" he asked with a big grin.

Bark shook his head no.

"Oh...right. Hot climate." Bean sighed, "Well, Boss! Foxy! Team Hooligans are heading out!"

"Hey! I'm calling the shots!" shouted Fang.

"Oh boy..." Fiona mumbled.

* * *

_Present..._

"Yeah, he is." mumbled Fang as they kept walking through the woods. Fiona looked at Bean as he kept running ahead of them, turning over every rock and look at every shiny piece of scrap metal he could fine as Fiona sighed.

"Fang...you said when you guys broke up, were Bean and Bark stayed close?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Those two were still partners when we reunited." Fang told her.

"And you met them both at the same time, right? I mean, when you first became a team?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, if Bean's been partners with Bark for so long, how do you think he deals with it?!" Fiona asked, "I know you guys are friends, but look at him! He's like a sugar-high 8 year old who was let loose with dynamite!" Fang and Fiona looked at Bean, who was swinging on vines as he kept laughing.

"Hey guys, look! I'm Tarzan! Where's Clay so I can blow him up?!" shouted Bean as he kept swinging casually.

Fang shrugged, "Couldn't tell ya even if I knew." Fang told her, "Maybe they're just that close."

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Fang and Fiona quickly caught up to Bean, learning that they had come across, what looked like, an ancient ruins. The entire place looked as though there was a civilization here, but was now slowly decaying to time itself as stone walls were slowly falling apart and being covered with vines.

"What...what is this place?" Fang mumbled, "There must be so much loot here!"

"Yeah! We gotta collect 'em all! All the shinies!" cheered Bean with glee. Fiona rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Would you two focus." leered Fiona, "We've got an Emerald to snatch." Fiona peered around the place. Looking left, right, up, forward, spotted! "Up there!" she shouted as she pointed at a glowing yellow Chaos Emerald, "Ha, easy enough."

"I've got this one." smirked Fang, curling his tail into a spring before taking bouncing upward, landing on the wall the emerald was perched on before snagging it into his paw, "Well, this little trek was fun. Lets roll, guys!"

"Not quite!"

Fang didn't have much time to think as green blur, literally, collided with his face as he fell off the platform and fell onto the ground, head first, the emerald having gotten tossed into the air as a silhouette flipped in the air, caught the Emerald, and landed on the green blue, which had turned out to be an Extreme Gear Board.

"Thanks for the find, Weasel." smirked the rider, "You really saved me and my team the time of finding it." Fang growled as he got up, his turning feral when he recognized the rider: Jet the Hawk.

"You!" snarled the weasel, grabbing his pistol as he got up and onto his feet.

"You know this guy?" Fiona asked as she leered at the Hawk.

Jet smirked, "Sorry to say it, fuzz ball. But you're too-"

"Jettingson!" cried Bean, suddenly hugging the Hawk with a very hard grip and impressive speed, "Jettingson Q. Hawkington! I've been worried sick about you! I haven't even gotten a letter in months! Where have you been?!"

"Ugh! Damn it, you miserable duck! Off!" Jet shouted as he tried to get Bean off him.

"Uh..." Fiona mumbled.

"I don't know." shrugged Fang, "I guess he was part of the Armada." he said nonchalantly before pushing Fiona to the side, both of them narrowly avoiding a punch from a large grey bird. Storm the Albatross to be exact as he flew his own Extreme Board over to Jet as Wave the Swallow followed, Bean quickly hopping off of Jet as he saw the three birds.

"How's it going, guys?! I didn't know you brought the entire family, Jetsy! I would have brought my camera!" squealed Bean.

"Ugh...this guy again?" Wave hissed, "I thought we were rid of you back in the Great Forest..."

"Oh, you guys!" Bean snickered, "So, we were looking for that shiny! And we found it first! So why don't you three give it back like good sports!" grinned Bean, quickly getting kicked in the face by Jet.

"No way, nut house!" laughed Jet, "This Emerald's now property of the Babylon Rogues! So unless you want to fight for it, get lost!" he crowed.

Fang growled as he pulled out his second pistol, "Actually, that's what I was hopping for."

"Yeah." Fiona cracked her knuckles.

Bean snickered as he got up, "A friendly little brawl? Sure." he grinned.

Jet scowled as he tucked the Emerald away in his satchel, "Storm! Wave!"

"Right, boss!" nodded Storm.

Wave huffed, "This is gonna be too easy."

* * *

**Oh boy! We've got outself some serious action lined up for next week! Oh, and in case you guys are wondering:**

**YES! Bark will have more major appearances in the story. Just wait...**


	25. Tropical Team Tango!

** Dynamiteboom12345: It's actually pretty canon, comic-book wise. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tropical Team Tango!**

It was pure chaos in a matter of seconds.

Fang was having to duck and dodge as Jet continuously flew around him with his Extreme Gear board, swinging his Bashosen Fans. If he wasn't trying to whack him with the large, menacing fans, then he was creating blasts of winds at the weasel.

"Come on, slowpoke! What happened to all of that talk you were talking earlier?!" mocked Jet as he preformed a u-turn and was coming right back at Fang, full speed with his fans extended and ready to hit the hooligan, "You might be able to snag Sonic with those bullets, but I'm faster then that blue freak! I'm-"

"About to hit the ground." Fang sprung into the air with his tail, getting out of Jet's range of attack as he was above his head, taking out his Chaos Phantoms, firing two shots at Jet's board. The sudden attack had knocked the bird off balance as he wobbled, but had managed to regain control of his board, but at the lost of some speed as Fang landed on his feet and fired, "**Chaos Duel-Shot!**" at the bird of prey. But Jet wasn't all top as he managed to dodge the first bullet with the second nipping at his shoulder blade as he scowled, twisting around.

"Damn...got lucky." Fang growled as Jet soared right at him. He smirked as he lifted his guns to fire again, but Jet had pulled back one of his fans before he even got close to the mercenary.

"**Bashosen Gale!**" chanted Jet as his fans glowed a bright green, a blast of air shooting right at Fang and practically slapping him right in the face as he was sent flying. Jet smirked as he rode off right for Fang, his fans at the ready and smacking the weasel down at the ground as he fell on his back after getting hit with the fan. Jet cackled as he flew down right at Fang like a bullet, fan at the ready as he prepared for another hit, momentum building up as he was falling like a meteor.

Fang wasn't moving.

Jet smirked as he raised his fans.

"**Twin Bashosen-**"

"**Chaos Rapid Fire!**"

Jet flinched, but was moving too fast to dodge as Fang lifted his pistols and pulled the triggers. A storm of bullets were fired at Jet as he used his fans as a guard, but that didn't seem to do much as he was collided with chaos bullets, falling off his board and onto his back as his arms were dripping with blood. His arms were more damaged then the rest of his body, his chest and lower body littered with scratches and bruises, as face no better.

"Bastard..." growled Jet as Fang charged right at him, a punch ready to collide with the hawk's face before Jet quickly blocked with his bleeding arm before retaliating with a sweep kick, knocking Fang off his feet as Jet hopped back onto his board, returning to the air as Fang growled, getting back onto his feet.

* * *

Storm was swinging punches like a mad bird, Bean constantly avoiding punch after punch as he snickered at the larger bird.

"Come on, Stormy!" "Your gonna have to be faster then that!" "Nope!" "Sorry, big boy!" "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta-"

"Hold! Still!" grunted Storm, punching the ground under Bean's feet as the ground shook, knocking the duck off balance as he fell over on his back, quickly trying to get up as he tried to get away, but Storm leapt right at him, his fist raised and ready to smash into the dynamite.

"**Hammer Punch!**" he shouted as Bean barely rolled out of the way of the punch, Storm's fist colliding with the ground as it not only shook, but shattered as lobs of stone were shot everywhere, hitting Bean in his chest and face as he lost some air from his lungs, falling on his side as she tried to pick herself up as Storm flew right for him, arms stretched out, "**Hand-**"

Bean suddenly leapt off his side and grabbed Storm's hands. Storm was ready to smash Bean into the ground, but hesitated Something felt...off. Something was between their hands!

"**Dynamite Clench.**" Explosions erupted from their hands as Storm yelled in pure pain, letting go of Bean as he stumbled back, holding onto his hands as Bean chuckled darkly, his hands burnt like Storm's, but he clearly didn't seem to hurt as much.

Not like he could feel it.

* * *

Fiona swung a kick right at Wave as she blocked it, the rogue flying around Fiona as she preformed a sweep kick while on her board, aiming at the fox as she quickly blocked it as well, but quickly grabbed the swallow and swinging her off her board and onto the ground.

"Not so tough without your board, huh?" smirked Fiona as she leapt at Wave with a fist folded, ready to smash it into Wave's face. The Avian Mobian, however, quickly dodged the punch and-

**KA-BONG!**

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Fiona as she clenched her knee and stumbled back, "Did you fucking hit me with a wrench?!"

"Don't know. You tell me." smirked Wave as she dashed at Fiona, preparing to clobber the fox with the wrench. Fiona was less then pleased as she quickly avoided the swing and grabbed Wave's arm.

"**Hammer-Lock Escort.**" In an incredibly swift motion, Fiona had struck Wave's face with the back of her free arm and bent Wave's trapped arm in an 'L'-Shape behind her back, causing her to drop the wrench. Without losing any speed, she quickly pinned her arm to her back and grabbed her neck in a tight hold.

"Can't...breath." grunted Wave as she struggled, Fiona cutting off her air supply drastically.

"That's the point." smirked Fiona as her grip tightened, Wave coughing as her free hand went to her pocket, grabbing a screwdriver and prepared shank Fiona with it.

But then something happened.

Both females were shot in the back by a sort of laser shot, knocking bot onto the ground before cold, iron-like hands grabbed their shoulders as a course of electricity was coursed through their bodies, both passing out from the electricity which was, possibly, twice as powerful as a regular stun gun as they passed out on the ground after a second.

"Fiona!" called Fang as he and Jet paused as they both saw the odd marvel that took out their companions.

"Oh no..." mumbled Jet. They looked like robots. Sleek, bird shaped robots that quickly turned to Fang and Jet. Both treasure hunters got ready to attack, but two more hands came from behind them as they were both given the same shock before passing out.

"Boss!" Storm cried as he charged right at the robots that had attack his boss, smashing the both in a clothesline as a group of these robots clung to him and began to zap him. Bean summoned two bombs as he tossed them at the robots that had attacked Fiona and Wave before a robot grabbed him and shocked him painfully. Although he laughed wildly at the sensation of the shock, he passed out all the same as he fell over.

"**Targets neutralized, sir. Ready to be picked up as well as Emerald.**" said one of these drones in a cold, metallic voice.

"Good job." said a snarky voice as an Avian Mobian flew down from the air, covered in green feathers, wearing an eggshell-like harness, brown boots, and red goggles and a scarf, "Make sure to bring the four traitors and these low lives to the brig." he instructed as he flew over to Jet, digging through his bag and taking out the Chaos Emerald, "I'll be sure to take this to my father."

"**Yes, Lord Speedy.**"


	26. The Armada

** Dynamiteboom12345: Sorry if it's too predictable.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Armada**

"Oh man...my fucking head." mumbled Fang as he slowly began to get up, feeling the aching feeling throbbing on the side of his skull. As he slowly began to come to, the first thing he noticed was the green bird staring dead ahead and not at him!

"You slimy-" Fang reached for his guns, but something didn't feel right. Like the fact he didn't have any guns! No pistols, no rifles, no nothing! He searched his body as Jet rolled his eyes.

"Might wanna get over it." Jet told him dully, "And look around." Fang looked at what Jet was staring at and saw multiple bars in front of him in the light blue room, "Yeah, genius. This is a jail cell."

"Shit..." he groaned, "Where's Fiona?! And Bean?!"

"Next cell over." Fiona called, the fox holding out a glass reflector so Fang could see her face. Fang looked out the cell and could see Fiona being celled with Storm, "Bean's next to you."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Wave as Fang payed his attention to the cell with Wave and Bean.

"Come on, Wavey! I wanna play! You remember this game! I'm a tumor!" laughed Bean, clinging to Wave's arm as the swallow tried to get the duck off of him.

"Damn it, Bean! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Wave shouted. Fang sighed, that was typical.

"Hey, Bean! The hell are you waiting for?! Blow us out of here!" Fang ordered.

"He can't." Fiona said simply, "Look at the collar around his neck." Fang looked out and saw the golden collar that was around his and Wave's neck. Fang moved a hand to his own neck and, instead of feeling fur, he felt the cold metal, "Their Control Collars. They neutralize all super-powered abilities. Including Bean's...weird connection to bombs." Fiona explained.

"But it didn't shut off how much a pain he is! Why am I stuck in here?!" shouted Wave, trying to get the duck off of her, "I'm serious, Dynamite!"

"I'm serious, too! I wanna play~" whined Bean.

"I forgot how much I wanted to smash him..." mumbled Storm as he punched the bars of the cell, "Yowch!"

"How many times are you going to do that before it sinks in?" mumbled Fiona.

Suddenly, foot steps could be heard as the green bird from before had entered the brig. Jet, Storm, and Wave leered at the young bird who had a smug look on his beak. Bean, however...

"SPEEDSTER!" cried Bean as he clung to the cell, 'Speedster' flinching lightly at the duck's sudden lunged, "How ya doing, Speedy?! I never heard of you after you left me on that frozen wasteland! It's funny, you left me with no food and whatever gear I had managed to snatch before you guys left me with a gun with only one bullet! Not much for hunting, really..." he mumbled. Fiona and Fang blinked lightly at what Bean had said, but didn't have much time to think too much on it as Jet leered at Speedy.

Speedy noticed this and chuckled, "Well, well. Quite a haul. Not only did we find the biggest mistake of the Armada. But we also found ourselves the Babylon Rogues. Been awhile since last time. You know, when you bastards left us on that mountain!"

Jet smirked, "So you're mad at me?" Speedy's answer was to deliver a hard kick to Jet's face, knocking the Hawk to the ground. Jet groaned as Speedy looked at Fang, "I guess I should ask who you are, but I already know. Fang the Sniper, notorious hit-man and treasure hunter across Mobius." he then turned to Fiona, "And you're Fiona Fox, traitor to Mobius itself. Quite a haul, quite a haul..." he mumbled as he snickered, walking in front of the cells.

Fang snarled, "Yeah, what of it, Spazzy." sneered the weasel. A nerve was ways struck as Speedy grabbed Fang's neck in a terribly tight grip.

"It's Speedy! SPEEDY! GET IT RIGHT YOU GROUNDED PIECE OF TRASH! I AM THE BATTLE KUKKU THE SIXTEEN!" he roared before tossing Fang onto the ground as the weasel coughed and gasped for air as Speedy leered at him, "Trash like you shouldn't even be allowed to live. If I was in charge, you all would be executed."

"Then what?" asked Wave, "If we're not going to be killed, then what are you planning to do with us?" she questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." smirked Speedy, "But I guess it doesn't matter if you do know or not." he mused.

"Father believes you do have some worth to us." He looked at Fang, "You and your fox associate are destined to be turned into the Zone Police for a handsome reward." Fiona felt the air escape her lungs as she snarled at Speedy. Fang was just as angry, but his rage paled in comparison to Fiona. Speedy turned to Jet, "You Rogues are going to be put under our special...little program."

"What kind of system?!" shouted Storm, gripping the bars as Speedy chuckled.

"Think of it as a nice little head massage...or a lobotomy." Speedy said simply, "When the Doctor's done with you three, you'll be begging to get down on your knees to serve Father and I."

"Monster." growled Wave.

"All the flattery won't save you here, Swallow." Speedy spat.

"Oh! Oh! Speedy! Gonzales! Diaper-Bird!" cawed Bean from his cell, much to Wave's annoyance since he was shouted right in her ear, "What about me?! What happens to me?!"

"You?" asked Speedy, "Oh, we're going to go hunting."

"Hunting?! Cool! What for?!" Fang slapped his forehead as Fiona just sighed. The Rogues rolled their eyes.

"Moving on-"

"Aw!"

"I hope you two enjoy the night. Cause in the morning, there'll be hell." Speedy called before he began walking away. As soon as he was gone, Storm began pulling the cell doors.

"Come on, doors! Budge!" growled the albatross.

"Give it up, Storm." Jet said, "We're gonna need a much better plan to get out of here."

"I happen to have one." Wave pipped up, "But if we're going to get it done, we have to work together. All of us."

"What?!" both Jet and Fang yelped, "No way in hell!"

"Oh?" questioned Wave, "Then I guess you want to get your brain picked at." Wave scowled, "Trust me, I'd rather not do this either."

Fiona snarled, "Yeah, Fang. We don't have a choice. We need all the help we can get."

Jet and Fang leered at each other before both treasure hunters sighed.

"Fine..." Jet groaned.

"What is it?" Fang asked.


	27. Break Out

** Dynamiteboom12345: I sure hope so...**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Break Out**

One of the grunts of the Battle walked down into the brig, an laser rifle on his rounds. He was on duty to get the prisoners, guarding the prisoners and keeping everyone in check. He kept a careful eye on all of them. He was given plenty of warnings to not let his guard down around anyone.

Fang had gotten out of jail cells plenty of times to get out of this.

Jet was the cunning leader of the Babylon Rogues.

Storm was a technical genius in nearly all forms of technology-especially Extreme Gear.

Bean was a psychopath.

Storm was...bickering with Fiona?

It was true as the guard approached the cells. The others appeared to be asleep as Storm and Bean were fighting each other. Storm seemed to be holding the fox in some sort of choke hold as Fiona struggled. Even with the control collars, Storm was still much stronger then her due to his natural size and strength. Fiona, however, quickly kicked him in his shin, Storm wailing as he let go of the Fox, Fiona dropped and kicking Storm in his stomach.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the Armada Grunt shouted, "Break it up! Break it up!" Storm didn't listen, the Albatross socking Fiona in her chest before picking her up and holding her over his head, as if about to snap her in two!

"That's it!" shouted the grunt as he opened the cell door after placing in the combination to the electronic cell before rushing into the cell, placing a gun right into Storm's face, "Put her down you moron! I'll shoot if I have to! Your life is nothing insignificant to the Armada!" Storm growled at the smaller bird before slowly putting Fiona down. The grunt quickly turned his rifle to her as she was forced to raise her hands.

"That's right, don't do anything stupid." mumbled the Armada bird as he slowly began to walk around the two, "Cause our Lord was specific with his orders. He ordered me to gun down any trouble I get from-" The bird felt a tapping on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, just in time to get a sucker punch by Fang, knocking him over as the weasel chuckled, walking over to his fallen body as the bird reached for his gun, only for Fang to crush his hand under his bird.

"I love it when they do that." he snickered, picking up the laser rifle the bird had dropped.

"How...did you escape your cell?" he asked miserably as Fang smirked.

"I watched you put the code in." Fang told him, kicking him in the ribs and another kick to the mouth, the pain causing him to pass out.

"Hurry it up, Storm!" whined Jet as Storm began hacking Jet's collar with a small computer, the computer looking like the jewel that was always around her neck. Soon enough, Jet's collar was removed.

"Yeah, yeah." Wave mumbled, her collar having been taken off during the mayhem. Bean was snickering, his collar off also.

"Did you have to kick me in the shin?" grunted Storm as he rubbed his leg.

"You're one to talk." scoffed Fiona. Soon enough, Wave had removed all of their collars as Jet leered at Fang.

"I still don't see why we're helping those guys." mumbled Jet.

"Maybe because we need them." leered Wave.

Fang chuckled, "Just accept it, bird brain. Ya need us." he said cockily, "Cause you three can't do anything without your boards." Storm growled as he grabbed Fang by his neck, hoisting him up with a fist prepared to lodge itself into his face.

"Watch your mouth, rodent! Don't talk to boss like that or I'm going to knock every tooth out of that smart mouth of yours, grind it into dirt, and make you eat it!" threatened the large bird.

Fang growled, "Oh yeah, big guy?!" he challenged smirking a toothy grin and lifting his rifle so it was under the Albatross's chin, "Wanna see if that fist of yours is faster then a bullet?! Go ahead, make my day."

"You idiots." groaned Fiona.

"We don't have time for this you jackasses!" shouted Wave, "We've got bigger problems! We need to find our gear, find the emerald, and get out of here!" Both Storm and Fang glared at the other before Storm put him down and Fang stopped pointing his gun at him.

"Fine..." they both mumbled.

"Work it out later!" called Jet as the alarm began to go off, "We've got some serious problems!" The six criminals nodded as they began to leave the brig as the sirens began ringing.

* * *

On the deck of the Battle Bird Armada's Mobile Fortress as Great Battle Kukku, standing beside him was his son Speedy, and both of them, as well as a large number of Kukku Soldiers, were staring at a video screen. That screen was showing an image of none other then Dr. Eggman, the large man slamming his fist into the table he was sitting at.

"You traitorous bird!" shouted Eggman, "How dare you back stab me?! I had given you a simple task: do not interfere in my hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. And you have captured three of my hunters and plan to kill them!?"

"Correction, _doctor_." Great Kukku spat, not at all holding Eggman's tittle of 'doctor' seriously, "I didn't break our agreement: you did when you sent your mercenaries onto _my_ property. I believe part of our agreement was that we wouldn't interfere with your work if you don't interfere with mine."

"THAT ISLAND WAS A SISTER ISLAND AND NOT THE MAIN ISLAND! THAT IS NOT IN VIOLATION OF OUR CONTRACT YOU TREACHEROUS BIRD!" roared Eggman with great fury.

"Mind your tongue, doctor!" Speedy leered, "My father was about to make you an offer."

"Indeed, Speedy." chuckled the Great Kukku, "I will be willing to sell you back your mercenaries for a very generous price: their collective bounties. Doubled."

"You are out of your feathered mind!" Eggman shouted as the Great Kukku cackled.

"Not at all, fatman!" he laughed, Eggman growled at him, "But wait: double that amount, and I'll even throw this in." he offered, handing him the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Eggman growled at the bird mobian.

But that was when the sirens sounded off.

"What is it?!" Great Kukku demanded.

"The prisoners, your lordship! They've escaped!"

"THEY'VE WHAT?!"

Eggman smirked.


	28. End!

**I really hate to do this...but the Chronicles of Team Hooligan is officially finished and canceled.**

**Please, let me explain: the reason that the story hadn't been updated for so long was because I couldn't find the time to do it. Finals were picking up and I really couldn't get to a computer unless I had to do research or something. But now that I've finally gotten the time, I'm just not invested in writing the story like how I use to-it doesn't help that I lost all my notes on the story and forgot how I was going to write the next chapters.**

**So, this is the end. I know it's a sad cop out, but I just can't keep the story going. Please forgive me.**


End file.
